Conspiração
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: YAOI: Uma desconfiança se instala entre os pilotos Gundam, e Heero recebe uma missão delicada, cujo desfecho pode destruir não apenas a sua vida, como a de Duo Maxwell. Completa - 06 caps.
1. Missão cumprida

_**Título**_: Conspiração_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, angust_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma desconfiança se instala entre os pilotos Gundam, e Heero recebe uma missão delicada cujo desfecho pelo destrruir a vida de Duo Maxwell

_Todos concordam com a ambição de alguém  
Se alguém possui uma mente jovem...  
... ninguém poderá destruir essa ambição  
Obter glória...  
... e ser destruído pelo sonho de alguém  
Não se pode evitar as duas coisas._

**Conspiração  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 01  
Missão Cumprida**

Heero olhava fixamente para a tela do computador. Analisava seu relatório. Bem escrito como sempre. Resumido como sempre. Direto como sempre. Seria simples clicar no ícone de envio... então... porque aquela hesitação toda?

Porque não podia acreditar no que estava digitado ali.

Não era possível. Ele mesmo digitara cada palavra, cada frase... Heero vinha investigando o caso pessoalmente à vários meses, reunindo as pistas e juntando os dados... até ontem à noite.

Desviou os olhos para uma estante localizada na sala, local onde estava neste momento. As íris de azul profundo focalizaram um porta retratos. O mesmo exibia uma foto de Duo e Heero, vestindo seus uniformes novos dos Preventers.

A foto fora tirada logo após a entrada do japonês ao grupo, fazia pouco mais de dois anos...

(Heero) Duo...

Os dois ex-pilotos Gundam eram parceiros na grande maioria das missões, recebendo poucos casos individuais, como ocorrera com Heero a alguns meses.

"_Operação Evil Mode_". Esse era o nome da operação confiada a Heero... mas... quando aceitara esse caso, o japonês não sabia onde as investigações o levariam... agora era tarde demais...

"_Existe um vazamento em nossa organização, Heero. Entende isso? Confiamos que você possa descobrir quem é o traidor_."

Essa fora a pergunta feita por Lady Une, apenas os dois na sala dela, tudo ultra secreto, tudo as escondidas... afinal, havia mesmo um traidor...

E Heero aceitara a missão. Aceitara a maldita missão!!

(Heero) Merda!!

Voltou os olhos para a tela do laptop. Aquele era o relatório mais difícil que havia digitado... e o mais difícil de acreditar... no entanto, ele mesmo havia investigado. Não restava mais dúvidas a respeito.

O que ele faria? O certo, é lógico. Mesmo que sofresse. Que a dor fosse demais... que não pudesse explicar o ódio que lhe queimava as entranhas... tinha que enviar o relatório da missão.

Leu novamente as informações exibidas na tela do laptop.

_Operação Evil Mode_

_Traidor: Duo Maxwell_

_Conclusão: Identidade do suspeito é inquestionável. Recomenda-se prisão imediata devido ao alto grau de envolvimento._

Send now? Yes or no

A tela exigia uma ação imediata. Heero digitou y e pressionou enter.

Estava feito.

Apesar de tudo Heero não pode deixar de sentir uma tristeza profunda. Respeitava aquele baka americano... Não entendia por que Duo havia se vendido aos inimigos da paz... o que ele queria? O que buscava?!

Não tinha como negar: Heero havia seguido os passos do americano discretamente por quase um mês... flagrara conversas com oficiais inimigos... atitudes suspeitas que pouco a pouco se juntavam formando um quadro bem assustador: Duo vendia informações para o outro lado.

Totalmente esgotado, Heero desligou o laptop. Havia entregado o seu parceiro. A missão em primeiro lugar, sempre.

Mas por que raios doía tanto?!

Cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, Heero suspirou. Não queria que o dia de amanhã chegasse, porque sabia que Duo estava muito encrencado.

**oOo**

Heero chegou muito cedo na base dos Preventers. Haviam poucas pessoas, mas ele buscava apenas uma...

Tudo parecia normal naquele dia... será que Lady Une não havia recebido seu e-mail? Será que ela exigiria um relatório mais detalhado? Mas Heero anexara todas as provas do evidente envolvimento de Duo com os inimigos... o que mais ela queria?

Foi ao passar pelos jovens guardas da segurança que Heero percebeu o quanto eles estavam tensos. Havia algo no ar... e o japonês desconfiou que eles haviam sido alertados...

Dirigiu-se pra sua sala, aliás, sala que dividia com Duo, sendo ambos tão parceiros.

Lembrou-se que o baka dificilmente chegava cedo...

(Quatre) Bom dia, Heero...

O japonês surpreendeu-se por ver o loirinho ali. Sabia que Quatre e Trowa não faziam parte oficialmente dos Preventers, mas tinham montado uma escola de treinamento que se responsabilizava por educar os novos recrutas.

Desnecessário dizer que os novatos recebiam um treino exemplar no Instituto Barton-Winner, formando-se como verdadeiros soldados.

(Heero) Bom dia... Quatre.

O piloto árabe franziu as sobrancelhas, ao sentir que havia algo errado com o antigo companheiro. E tinha haver com Duo... o que poderia ser?

(Quatre) Heero, o que foi? Que cara é essa?

Mas o que Heero poderia responder? Como Quatre queria que ele ficasse, depois de descobrir que seu parceiro, a pessoa que considerava quase um amigo, era na verdade um vendido? Puta decepção!

Antes que Heero pudesse se manifestar, ouviram uma movimentação na parte da frente da base, e depois de uma troca de olhares, ambos se dirigiram em silêncio até lá.

Era Duo que chegava, bem humorado como sempre, sorridente como sempre, e barulhento como sempre...

(Duo sorrindo) Bom dia pessoal! Bom dia, Heero. Quatre!! Que surpresa!

(Quatre) Bom dia, Duo...

(Heero)...

Queria se controlar. Mas não pode evitar fuzilar Duo com o olhar. Como o americano era dissimulado... se ele não tivesse certeza da traição nunca ia desconfiar.

Foi nesse momento que dez soldados armados chegaram correndo e cercaram os três, apontando as armas para eles.

(Soldado) Duo Maxwell, você está preso sob acusação de alta traição.

Quatre ficou pálido, não acreditando em seus ouvidos.

(Quatre) O que é isso?

Heero manteve os olhos fixos na face de Duo, sondando cada reação do americano.

Duo deu de ombros, mantendo a postura insolente.

(Duo sorrindo) Ora, vocês me pegaram. Muito bem, leiam meus direitos.

Mas o soldado não sorriu. Armou o gatilho, mantendo-se sério.

(Soldado) É melhor não reagir, temos ordens de atirar para matar.

Então Duo empalideceu percebendo que aquele soldado não estava pra piadas.

(Duo) Mas que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa?

(Quatre) O que está acontecendo?

O americano voltou os olhos para Heero, como se buscasse ajuda. Notou a maneira fixa com que era observado, sacando na hora que tinha algo haver com o soldado perfeito.

(Duo) Heero, o que é isso?

Heero torceu os lábios. Tentou se convencer de que Duo era mesmo culpado, fitando-o com os olhos azuis de modo frio e intenso. O americano arregalou os olhos, e desistiu de argumentar.

Mal reagiu quando o algemaram, sob olhares espantados dos agentes daquele setor.

(Mither) Ei, você acredita nisso?

(Juan) Claro que não!!

Quatre também estava chocado. Não acreditaria naquelas acusações de que Duo fora vítima. Podia aceitar qualquer coisa, mas não que o americano fosse um traidor.

(Quatre) Heero... Heero, faça alguma coisa!

Heero olhou para Quatre e observou o loirinho por alguns segundos. Depois virou as costas e respondeu com voz fria:

(Heero) Eu fiz o que tinha que fazer.

Era uma explicação? Um pedido de desculpas? Uma... confissão?

Abismado demais para dizer qualquer coisa, Quatre apenas observou as costas de Heero que se afastava rapidamente.

**oOo**

(Wufei) Nós temos direito de falar com ele!

(Soldado) Recebi ordens expressas: estão proibidas as visitas à Duo Maxwell.

(Quatre) Veja isso, uma autorização especial da Lady Une!

O soldado leu as ordens e balançou a cabeça concordando.

(Soldado) Podem entrar.

Quatre e Wufei passaram por ele, e ouviram quando o soldado dizia baixinho.

(Soldado) Se esse garoto é culpado, então eu quero ser mico de circo...

(Chang) É... é o que todos estão pensando...

Sem perder mais tempo, o árabe e o chinês se aproximaram da cela onde Duo estava.

(Quatre) Duo... você está bem?

Mas o ex-piloto nem olhou para o loirinho. Duo estava sentado no catre, com ar pensativo, distante. Vestia o uniforme cinza da prisão e tinha as mãos algemadas à frente do corpo.

(Quatre) Duo...

(Chang) Isso só pode ser um mal entendido... não tem outra explicação...

(Quatre) Mas... Heero... foi Heero que...

Ao ouvir o nome do piloto japonês, Duo olhou para Quatre, e suspirou.

(Duo) Você acredita no que Heero fez? Eu não acredito ainda...

(Quatre)...

(Chang) Como assim?

(Duo pensativo) Eu não podia adivinhar que ele faria isso... ele pode ser bem obstinado não é? O que Heero faria por seus sonhos? Mas eu devia ter me prevenido...

(Chang) Do que você tá falando, cara?

(Quatre) Essas acusações são muito graves, Duo! Traição em alto grau! Você vai a corte marcial!!

(Chang) Precisamos provar que você é inocente!!

(Duo sorrindo) Não se preocupem. Agora não importa mais.

(Quatre) Mas...

(Duo) Prefiro que seja assim.

(Chang) Quer dizer que vai aceitar essas acusações ridículas?! Isso é um absurdo, Maxwell!!

(Quatre) Duo, seja razoável... você não é culpado, e nós vamos provar isso.

(Duo)...

(Chang) Você sabe que a pena pra traição é corte marcial?

(Quatre desesperado) Duo, você vai ser fuzilado!

(Duo) Isso seria uma coisa e tanto, não é? Imaginem as notícias: "ex-piloto gundam é fuzilado por traição"... é o que eu chamo de irônia...

(Quatre) Você ainda faz piada com isso?

(Duo sério) Quatre, eu não tenho escolha...

(Chang) O que quer dizer com isso?

(Duo suspirando) Algumas pessoas fazem tudo por seus sonhos...

(Quatre) O que você disse?

(Duo) Nessa vida, enquanto lutamos por um sonho, nós temos apenas duas opções: destruir alguém ou ser destruído por alguém...

(Quatre confuso) Do que você está falando?

(Duo sorrindo) Eu tive sorte de poder escolher... eu jamais destruiria Heero, então... só sobra uma opção...

(Chang) O que você...

(Soldado) O tempo acabou!

(Quatre) Tenha calma!

(Chang) Nós não acabamos ainda!

O soldado se aproximou, segurando o fuzil de modo ameaçador.

(Soldado) Eu disse que o tempo acabou.

Chang Wufei retorceu os lábios de modo irritado, mas não podia fazer nada.

(Chang) Não esquenta... a gente vai tirar você daqui.

(Quatre) Voltamos a te visitar em breve.

(Duo) Obrigado, rapazes.

Assim que os companheiros saíram, Duo deixou o corpo cair sobre o colchão duro do catre e fixou os olhos no teto. Sentia-se confuso demais com tudo aquilo...

Heero o havia acusado de ser um traídor... mas...

(Duo) Não entendo como Heero pode mudar tanto! Eu pensei que o conhecia... vejo que estava muito enganado... será que eu fiz o que era certo?

Quase sem perceber sentiu os olhos rasos d'água. No fim das contas, era tudo o que lhe sobrara pra fazer: chorar...

**oOo**

(Trowa) Isso está muito mal contado...

(Chang) Mas foi o Yui que investigou... ele não cometeria um erro desses, cometeria?

(Trowa) Não. Não creio que ele errasse tanto assim.

(Quatre) E o jeito que Duo agiu com a gente hoje a tarde foi muito estranho.

Os três estavam no apartamento de Quatre, fazendo uma espécie de reunião. Nenhum deles entendia a situação.

(Trowa) Lady Une não quer nos receber de jeito nenhum...

(Chang) Imagino que ela deve estar cercada de problemas com essa história...

(Quatre) Como o Duo pode ficar tão tranqüilo? Ele está prestes a ser fuzilado... não vai escapar da corte marcial se não provarmos sua inocência.

(Chang) Maxwell tá muito conformado...

(Trowa) Você acha que Duo é mesmo um traidor?

(Chang aborrecido) Claro que não. Mas ele disse umas coisas estranhas...

(Quatre) É... disse coisas bem estranhas...

(Trowa) O que ele disse?

(Quatre) Algo sobre os sonhos de Heero... e em ser destruído por esses sonhos...

(Chang) E também disse que deveria ter se prevenido...

(Trowa) Isso soa suspeito... acho que vou falar com ele também.

(Quatre desanimado) Vai ser difícil.

(Chang) Ele tá mais vigiado que bandido perigoso... pra falar com ele tivemos que falsificar uma autorização da Lady Une...

O piloto do Heavyarms ergueu uma sobrancelha de modo surpreso.

(Trowa) Falsificaram uma autorização?

(Chang) Isso não importa. Pelo menos falamos com ele!

(Trowa) Amanhã eu peço uma verdadeira pra Lady Une. Ou pelo menos eu tento falar com ela.

(Quatre)...

(Chang) A gente devia falar com Heero...

(Trowa) Eu já tentei. Ele não veio trabalhar hoje, e ninguém atende no apartamento dele...

(Quatre) E o que a gente vai fazer? Duo tinha muita consideração por Heero... como é que isso foi acontecer? Heero deve ter provas muito concretas pra acusar Duo assim... e no entanto não creio que ele seja um traidor.

(Chang) Qualquer pessoa que conheça Maxwell mais a fundo sabe que ele nunca se venderia para o inimigo. Eu não aceitarei essas acusações jamais!

(Trowa) Só temos uma opção: falar com Lady Une de qualquer maneira. Acho que ela vai explicar muita coisa...

(Quatre) Por que acha isso?

(Trowa) Pelo modo com que ela vem agindo. Já fazem dois dias que Duo está preso, e tudo o que ela fez foi evitar aparecer... é muito estranho, não acham?

(Chang) É... você tem razão...

(Trowa) Vamos esperar até amanhã pra ver no que vai dar... vamos fazer tudo o que estiver ao nosso alcance.

(Quatre) Que consolo triste...

(Chang) Mas estaremos lutando contra o tempo...

E os três se entreolharam sentindo a urgência da situação...

(Trowa) Pelo menos Duo vai ficar em segurança até lá...

(Quatre sorrindo) Pelo menos isso...

**oOo**

(Soldado) Quem vem... argh!

Estava fora de combate. Nem tivera tempo de ver seu agressor.

(Duo) !!

O que estaria acontecendo?

Imaginava que era noite, pois a cela não tinha janelas, e as luzes ficavam constantemente acesas, atrapalhando sua noção das horas.

Foi com surpresa que ouviu o guarda sendo posto fora de combate, mas ficou mais espantado ainda quando viu que o autor daquilo fora Heero.

(Duo) Hee...ro...

O piloto japonês apenas fitou Duo, lançando sobre ele o olhar mais frio e indiferente de que era capaz.

(Duo) O que você faz aqui?

(Heero)...

O silêncio do outro já estava incomodando. O choque foi cedendo, e logo uma raiva incontrolável se apossou do americano.

(Duo) Vai ficar aí, olhando pra minha cara? Eu to com sono... quero dormir, dá o fora e me deixa em paz.

(Heero) Duo... agir assim não ajuda em nada.

(Duo) Ah, tá... agora você vai me dar conselhos? Como teve coragem de fazer isso comigo?

O japonês estreitou os olhos.

(Heero) Que queria que eu fizesse? Jogasse a culpa sobre outro?

(Duo) !!

(Heero) Preferia que fosse assim, Duo?

(Duo irritado) Acho que não. Prefiro que seja eu mesmo a estar aqui... finalmente eu entendo como você pensa, como você age... não é, Heero Yui?

(Heero) Você não sabe de nada. Tenho pena de olhar pra você.

(Duo) Esperava o que? Que eu chorasse e implorasse por misericórdia? Queria que eu jurasse inocência? Não, meu caro Heero. Tenho certeza que as provas que você apresentou são irrefutáveis, não é?

(Heero)...

(Duo) Nada de falhas, nem de dúvidas. Quando você faz algo é sempre perfeito, limpo e... há, há, há, há!!

O japonês não entendeu a risada quase histérica.

(Duo rindo) Limpo! Tudo o que você faz é limpo! Eu acreditava mesmo nisso! Que tolo eu era, não acha?

(Heero) O que quer dizer com isso?

(Duo pensativo) Se eu soubesse... se eu desconfiasse do que você faria... mas tudo bem, na verdade está tudo bem... você me avisou desde o começo, eu que fui tolo e não entendi...

Heero observou as feições de Duo, depois deu um passo a frente, segurando na grade escura e gelada.

(Heero) O que você está falando? Ficou louco por acaso?

A voz saiu fria e vagarosa, extremamente ameaçadora... mas Duo não se intimidou. Sentiu-se seguro atrás das barras de ferro, o suficiente para desafiar aquele que estava parado à sua frente.

(Duo) Você faria tudo por seus sonhos, Heero? Pois eu faria. Eu faria qualquer coisa por meus sonhos... para proteger meus sonhos... e ser fuzilado é apenas um preço a se pagar... uma bagatela na verdade, se no fim, eu puder proteger voc...

Calou-se, antes que terminasse a frase. Não precisava de mais encrencas, e se dissesse tudo o que pensava, com certeza levantaria muita poeira e ele não queria expor o piloto do Wing.

Confuso, Heero piscou. Não entendeu bem as palavras do baka americano, e julgou que Duo estava sendo vítima de algum ataque de loucura. Ou simplesmente fazia drama... era bem a cara dele.

(Heero) Termine a frase. O que você quer tanto proteger? O que merece esse cuidado?

(Duo)...

Pela primeira vez Duo sentiu raiva da situação... sentiu vontade de gritar de indignação... Heero era mesmo um estúpido! Além de fazer aquilo tudo com ele ainda vinha rir de seus sentimentos? Debochar do que fizera pra protege-lo? Maldito Heero Yui!

(Heero) Imagino... queria saber por que faz isso... É pela emoção? A sensação de correr riscos? O poder de enganar todo mundo?

(Duo) Heero... você... você... acha que... apesar de... acima de tudo...

O americano não podia aceitar aquilo! Além de jogar a culpa toda em cima dele, Heero ainda vinha até ali, humilhá-lo e fazer aqueles jogos psicológicos... como se Duo fosse algum idiota qualquer? Foi o máximo que sua mente fragilizada pode suportar. Era muita pressão... muita coisa para uma pessoa só... e Duo chegou ao limite.

(Duo) O que quer dizer? Pode parar de fingir pra cima de mim! Eu estou pagando o preço por protegê-lo, Heero! Ah, Deus!! Onde eu estava com a cabeça?! Você é mesmo capaz de tudo pra realizar seus sonhos, não é? Capaz até de jogar toda a culpa pra cima de mim! Seu desgraçado!!

(Heero surpreso) Do que você está falando?

(Duo) Dá o fora daqui! Me deixa em paz!! Você me colocou nessa, e eu vou fazer o seu joguinho... vou seguir as suas regras. Quando estiver diante da corte marcial, eu vou dizer que sou culpado, e deixar você livre! Mas espero que a sua consciência lhe torture para o resto dos seus dias!

(Heero) Ficou louco...

(Duo) Vá embora, Heero. Você não tem mais nada pra fazer aqui. Já saquei como as coisas funcionam... não posso dizer que estou decepcionado... mas... ah, deixa pra lá.

O americano deitou-se no catre e virou-se para o canto, dando as costas para Heero.

(Heero irritado) Duo, ainda não terminamos de conversar.

Silêncio.

(Heero furioso) Eu to falando com você!

Duo parecia disposto a ignorar Heero de qualquer maneira. Isso fez com que o japonês sentisse vontade de abrir aquelas barras de ferro e fazer Duo pedir desculpas de joelhos... mas não fez nada. Deu as costas e afastou-se.

(Heero) Duo, você me dá pena...

Duo continuou deitado apenas escutando os passos de Heero, que iam ficando cada vez mais distantes até tudo silenciar por completo.

(Duo) Maldito Heero...

Às vezes o amor exigia sacrifícios e impunha provações que a mente de Duo não conseguia entender. Por que tinha de passar por aquilo?

Se ele soubesse pra onde estava sendo conduzido por aquele sentimento... talvez não tivesse ido tão longe...

Besteira. Duo amava Heero... e por amor faria qualquer coisa. Faria tudo! Até mesmo enfrentar corte marcial... mesmo que ficasse sozinho, sem amigos e sem Heero... sabendo que ele estava vivo... enfim... era o suficiente.

(Duo) Nossa, desde quando fiquei hipócrita assim? A quem você quer enganar, Duo Maxwell? Só engano a mim mesmo...

Não era suficiente, não era satisfatório... não era nem mesmo uma esmola de sentimento... mas ainda assim... era melhor que nada. Um consolo mínimo que servia como disfarce para o esgotamento que tomava conta do coração do americano.

Duo estava cansado de nadar contra a correnteza... alimentar o amor que sentia por Heero e que não era correspondido. Amor que parecia quase repudiado...

No início, Duo sentia-se capaz de mudar a natureza fria do soldado perfeito... acreditara piamente que poderia derreter a muralha de gelo que isolava o coração de Heero.

(Duo suspirando) Como eu era ingênuo!

Começava a perceber que lutava em vão. Que nunca teria a atenção de Heero para si, a não ser que esta fosse para lhe mostrar o quanto era desastrado, irresponsável e infantil.

Era a ironia da sua vida. Tinha esperanças de que seu jeito descontraído pudesse atingir Heero... e justamente a sua personalidade parecia ser o que mais irritava o japonês, afastando-o a cada instante.

(Duo) Um dia isso ia ter que acabar.

Era sincero o bastante para assumir que nunca deixaria de amar Heero. Por mais pedradas que recebesse, o amor nunca acabaria. Mesmo que tentasse retirar isso de seu coração, não conseguiria jamais. Ninguém escolhe a pessoa por quem se apaixona, não existe essa opção.

(Duo) Fuzilamento é uma boa saída.

Era algo que não podia controlar. É claro que uma parcela de culpa por estar ali era sua mesmo... podia dizer que era inocente. Não era um traidor e nunca seria.

Seria simples tentar se defender...

Não fazia isso por que se fosse inocentado, o verdadeiro traidor teria que ser descoberto... reiniciariam-se as investigações e aí... chegariam até Heero...

Isso mesmo... Duo fizera suas descobertas e fora um grande choque. Havia mesmo um vazamento de informações, e a eficiência de Duo o levara até o ex-piloto do Wing.

No primeiro momento, Duo relutou em acreditar. Refez as investigações. Voltou sobre cada passo seu, e o resultado dera no mesmo. O pior fora descobrir uma conta secreta, na Suíça, em nome de Heero, onde depósitos regulares eram feitos. Depósitos vultosos, diga-se de passagem...

A surpresa fora tamanha, que Duo não reagira. Não tinha coragem de denunciar a pessoa que amava. Jamais faria isso. Preferia controlar os passos de Heero, mentindo no relatório enviado a Lady Une, e encobrindo os atos ilegais que achava estarem sendo cometidos por Heero...

E que recompensa recebera? Corte marcial...

Com certeza o japonês havia desconfiado de Duo, e arranjara um jeito de jogar a culpa sobre ele... para se safar, Heero era capaz de condenar um inocente...

(Duo) Eu sempre pensei que conhecia Heero... como pude me iludir tanto?!

Apesar de tudo isso, seu coração indulgente exigiria uma última prova de amor... um último sacrifício...

E tinha que admitir: eliminaria dois problemas de uma vez só: se fosse levado a corte marcial, seria fuzilado. A morte lhe traria finalmente a liberdade de espírito... e ao mesmo tempo protegeria a vida de Heero...

(Duo) É tudo que posso fazer por ele...

O americano virou-se, e ia continuar a dormir quando pela segunda vez naquela noite houve movimento demais em sua cela. Duo ouviu um som abafado, que se repetiu por mais duas vezes.

Curioso, Duo levantou-se do catre e aproximou-se das grades. Em seguida um de seus colegas da repartição entrou pelo corredor, carregando uma pistola com silenciador.

(Duo surpreso) Mither?!

(Mither sorrindo) Maxwell. Não acredito que fizeram isso com você, cara. Vou tirá-lo daqui agora mesmo.

Continua...


	2. Quebracabeças

_**Título**_: Conspiração_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, angust_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma desconfiança se instala entre os pilotos Gundam, e Heero recebe uma missão delicada cujo desfecho pelo destruir a vida de Duo Maxwell

_Todos concordam com a ambição de alguém  
Se alguém possui uma mente jovem...  
... ninguém poderá destruir essa ambição  
Obter glória...  
... e ser destruído pelo sonho de alguém  
Não se pode evitar as duas coisas._

**Conspiração  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 02  
Quebra - cabeças**

O americano arregalou os olhos ao ver que o colega estava com as chaves da cela e das algemas. O estava acontecendo ali?

(Duo) Mither... Mither o que pensa que está fazendo? Ficou louco?

(Mither irritado) Louco? Claro que não! Loucos ficaram os comandantes desse lugar! Como eles podem acreditar que você é culpado dessas acusações ridículas?

(Duo)...

(Mither) Eu não acredito! E não vou permitir que você seja julgado por essa palhaçada! Não trabalho em um circo, nem uso nariz vermelho.

(Duo) Você vai se complicar. Eu não...

(Mither) Não tenho medo de complicações! Tenho medo dos rumos que essa organização está tomando. Se você for morto, mesmo sendo inocente, meus ideais e sonhos serão todos jogados no lixo!

(Duo) Mesmo assim. Eu escolhi não me declarar inocente. Você não tem culpa disso e não vou sujá-lo por me permitir escapar.

O outro balançou a cabeça de modo desanimado.

(Mither) Não é possível que eles o condenem, Maxwell. Lady Une está cega, é a única explicação!

Apontou a arma para Duo.

(Duo) Mither!

(Mither sorrindo) Você não vai morrer assim. Não deixarei que vá à corte marcial. E se não fugir por bem, vai ter que vir por mal, porque pra salvá-lo, eu o seqüestraria!

(Duo)...

(Mither) O que você acha pior? Que me acusem de seqüestro ou de traição? Não importa, de qualquer jeito me associariam aos inimigos, não é verdade?

O americano sorriu diante daquele fato. Observou o colega por um segundo. Mither era alto, magro. Tinha olhos negros profundos, e cabelos negros curtos. A pele era bronzeada, e parecia malhado.

(Duo) Você está decidido.

(Mither sorrindo) Você nem sabe o quanto...

Suspirando, Duo deu de ombros. Nem lhe passara pela cabeça tentar fugir... e nenhum de seus amigos lhe dera essa sugestão, preocupando-se apenas em provar sua inocência... talvez...

(Duo) Certo. Eu vou com você... mas não vá se arrepender depois!

(Mither) De jeito nenhum... eu nunca me arrependo...

Era um rumo inesperado.

**oOo**

No outro dia, Trowa e Quatre chegaram cedo ao quartel dos Preventers, encontrando-se ali com Chang Wufei.

Os três pararam a porta do grande prédio e depois dos breves cumprimentos, trataram de abordar o assunto que lhes tirava o sono.

(Chang) Tentei ligar para Yui, mas ninguém atende.

(Quatre) Trowa e eu viemos preparados para falar com Lady Une de qualquer jeito.

(Chang) Contem comigo.

Os três se entreolharam, e sem perder mais tempo entraram no prédio.

Lá dentro, a situação era atípica. Havia grande movimento de pessoas. Todos correndo de um lado para outro.

(Chang) O que está acontecendo?

Antes que alguém respondesse, um soldado armado aproximou-se dos três e prestou continência.

(Soldado) Senhores Chang Wufei, Trowa Barton e Quatre Winner?

(Trowa) Sim.

(Soldado) Lady Une solicita a presença de vocês imediatamente na sala dela.

(Chang) O que aconteceu aqui, soldado?

(Soldado) O prisioneiro Duo Maxwell fugiu, senhor.

(Chang) !!

O chinês olhou para os dois companheiros, mas eles estavam tão surpresos quanto o piloto do Nataku.

(Chang) Obrigado, soldado. Nós vamos agora mesmo.

O soldado prestou continência de novo e se afastou.

(Trowa) Isso complica as coisas...

(Chang) Vamos ver o que Lady Une quer.

**oOo**

(Quatre) Lady Une... o que...

A mulher fez um gesto para o loirinho, impedindo-o de continuar. Depois virou um laptop para eles, exibindo um vídeo.

(Une) A cópia da fita de segurança.

Os ex-pilotos Gundam fitaram a tela plana.

(Une) As vinte e três horas Heero veio, e depois de nocautear o vigia, conversou com Duo por cerca de quarenta minutos.

(Chang) Mas que diabos!

(Trowa) O que eles disseram?

(Une) Esse sistema não grava sons, apenas imagens.

(Quatre) Então foi Heero que levou Duo?

(Une) Não. Eles só conversaram... após o intervalo de uma hora, apareceu o agente Mither. Ele conversou com Duo por algum tempo, depois abriu a cela e os dois foram embora. O vigia da cela e o homem que controlava as câmeras estão mortos. Três tiros em cada um. Acreditamos que o assassino seja Mither.

(Quatre) Quem é esse Mither?

(Une) Um extremista. Tem ideais firmes, e é capaz de tudo para realizá-los... inclusive libertar Duo. Mither bradava para quem quisesse ouvir que achava isso uma injustiça e que Duo não deveria estar preso.

(Chang) Falando nisso... que história é essa de acusar o Maxwell de traição?

Lady Une piscou, e fechou o laptop. Esfregou os olhos com força, enquanto pensava em toda a situação.

(Quatre) Não acreditamos que Duo seja culpado.

(Une) E não é.

(Quatre) !!

(Trowa) Você sabe!

(Chang) E porque não toma uma atitude?

(Une suspirando) À algum tempo atrás, desconfiamos do vazamento de informações em nossos sistemas. Tentamos de tudo, mas o traidor é esperto e escorregadio... não houve meios de descobrir quem era...

(Chang) Então você encarregou Heero de investigar o caso?

(Une séria) Não.

(Chang surpreso) Não?!

(Une) O caso era grave demais para algo tão simples. Resolvemos usar uma isca, fazendo uma armadilha... mas as coisas deram totalmente erradas...

(Quatre) Não entendi.

(Chang) Como assim, isca?

(Une) Encarregamos Duo das investigações. A operação se chamou _Dark Evil_ e foi totalmente sigilosa.

(Quatre confuso) Encarregaram Duo?

(Une) Enquanto isso, cuidamos para que todas as evidências apontassem para Heero. Queríamos que Duo desconfiasse da suposta traição de Heero, e o delatasse. Mas isso não aconteceu.

(Trowa) Meu Deus...

(Quatre) Porque fizeram isso?

(Une) Já disse: esperávamos que o verdadeiro traidor cometesse um deslize e assim pudéssemos pegá-lo. A confusão gerada pela prisão de Heero seria o suficiente para que agíssemos com eficiência.

(Chang) Só que Duo não delatou Heero.

(Une) Não. Ele nos enviou um relatório dizendo o seguinte: "Resultado da investigação duvidosa. O agente não se julga capacitado para concluí-la."

(Quatre) É bem a cara dele...

(Chang) Então vocês continuaram, mas mandaram a batata quente para Heero... você... fez com que Heero achasse que Duo era o traidor?

(Une suspirando) Isso mesmo. Colocamos Heero a frente da operação _Evil Mode_, e continuamos com o sistema de pistas falsas, e como foi esperado, Yui concluiu a missão com êxito.

(Trowa) Mas não podiam prever o silêncio de Duo.

(Une) De jeito nenhum. Duo Maxwell aceitou a culpa, e não se rebelou contra a prisão. As coisas fugiram do controle.

(Quatre) Cancele as acusações.

(Une) Não é tão simples. Essa é uma operação que não consta em nossos registros. Não podíamos correr o risco de que o verdadeiro traidor descobrisse qualquer indício de nossos planos. Apenas eu sei sobre ela.

(Trowa) E as pistas falsas? Alguém deve ter implantado...

(Une) Sim. Mas usamos agentes temporários para isso. A maioria já foi demitida e perdemos contato. Nenhum deles foi informado do real objetivo de suas tarefas.

(Chang) Fale com os comandantes.

(Une)...

(Trowa) Ela não vai falar. Não vai trocar o pescoço dela, pelo de Duo. Não é verdade, Lady une?

(Une) Os comandantes não estão a par de nossas atividades quanto a esse assunto.

(Quatre) Então o alto escalão acha que Duo é mesmo o traidor, e com esse silêncio que ele faz questão de manter...

(Une suspirando) Não podíamos prever isso. De qualquer modo, é provável que apesar dos imprevistos, tenhamos descoberto o real traidor.

(Chang) E quem seria?

(Une) Mither.

(Quatre) Mither? Não faz sentido…

(Une) Faz sentido sim, se Mither também acreditar que Duo é um traidor. Ele dever ter "resgatado" o companheiro.

(Chang) É, faz sentido. Talvez ele queira saber pra quem Maxwell trabalha, o que ele sabe, que tipo de informações negocia... mas nesse caso Duo estaria correndo perigo de vida.

(Trowa) Esse agente vai acabar descobrindo que Duo não é um traidor de verdade, e vai tentar eliminá-lo.

(Quatre) Temos que encontrá-los rápido!

(Une) Foi pra isso que eu os chamei. Se for provado que Mither é o verdadeiro traidor, Duo ficará limpo.

(Chang) Ninguém vai ficar sabendo da operação _Evil Mode_, e assim a sua imagem continuará imaculada, não é?

(Une) É a vida, as coisas são do jeito que são, e vocês não são inocentes, sabem as regras dos jogo.

(Quatre) Mas as regras mudam, não é? Quando há sentimentos envolvidos... nada pode ser previsto ou controlado...

(Une)...

(Chang) Estamos perdendo tempo aqui. Nós ficamos com essa missão.

(Une) Ótimo.

Os três se despediram e saíram da sala de Lady Une.

(Quatre) Que absurdo, brincar com as pessoas desse modo, manipulando tudo conforme as 'necessidades' de paz.

(Trowa) Imaginem como aqueles dois estão se sentindo.

(Chang) Maxwell acha que Yui é um maldito traidor e Yui pensa que o vira casaca é Maxwell...

(Quatre) Meu Deus... Duo deve estar decepcionadíssimo! Que confusão! Se ele tem certeza de que Heero é o traidor... o que será que ele imagina disso tudo? Que Heero jogou a culpa sobre ele?

(Chang) É um maldito rolo...

(Trowa) Vamos nos concentrar em nossas tarefas. Quatre e eu cuidamos de descobrir tudo sobre Mither. Wufei, você poderia ir até a casa de Heero, explicar a situação pra ele?

(Chang) Claro. Deixe-me colocar juízo naquele teimoso.

(Trowa)...

Os três tinham consciência de que a ajuda de Heero seria indispensável.

(Quatre) Boa sorte.

(Chang) A gente se fala depois. Eu vou trazer aquele japonês cabeça dura, não se preocupem.

Quatre e Trowa observaram o companheiro se afastar. O garoto árabe estava preocupado demais com aquilo tudo. Ele aproximou-se de uma das grandes janelas e fitou paisagem de concreto que se desenhava lá fora.

(Quatre) Duo fez isso pra proteger Heero, não é?

(Trowa)...

(Quatre) Ele aceitou ir a corte marcial, porque achava que Heero era o real traidor... ficou em silêncio para que não descobrissem sobre Heero.

(Trowa) Sim.

(Quatre) Pobre Duo... ele não devia sofrer assim. Trowa...

(Trowa) O que foi?

(Quatre sério) Nós temos que encontrar esse Mither.

O piloto mais velho balançou a cabeça. Quando seu amante falava nesse tom, era assustador.

**oOo**

Wufei chegou ao apartamento de Heero, já esperando que ninguém o atendesse.

Primeiro ele bateu na porta várias vezes, depois berrou o nome do japonês.

(Chang) Yui! Abra essa porta!

Estava começando a acreditar que realmente não tinha ninguém em casa, quando resolveu testar a fechadura. Surpreendentemente a mesma estava destrancada. Sem hesitar ele abriu a porta e entrou no apartamento.

(Chang) Yui?

As janelas estavam fechadas. O silêncio era quase total, a não ser pelo som de... água correndo...

(Chang) Onde você está, Yui?

Tentando se guiar pelo som, Wufei foi até a cozinha, percebendo que Heero estava no local, sentado em uma cadeira, observando enquanto um fio de água escorria de uma torneira aberta.

(Heero) O que você quer?

(Chang)...

O japonês nem mesmo olhou para o seu visitante. Parecia muito interessado em apenas observar a torneira que vazava sem parar numa pequena mas significativa quantidade de água.

(Heero) Dá o fora daqui.

(Chang) Ora, Yui, o que significa isso?

(Heero) Não é da sua conta.

(Chang) Precisamos conversar.

(Heero) Nem perca seu tempo. Não venha me dizer que aquele... que... Duo é inocente... eu não vou acreditar.

(Chang) Mas...

(Heero) Me deixa em paz.

O piloto do Nataku suspirou, tentando achar uma maneira de fazer Heero pelo menos começar a prestar atenção no que ele tinha pra dizer... e parecia difícil...

(Chang) Yui, o que eu tenho pra falar é muito importante...

Suspirando, Heero apertou os olhos tentando controlar-se.

(Heero) Wufei, é difícil me deixar em paz? Droga.

O garoto chinês balançou a cabeça, intuindo que Heero deveria estar mesmo arrasado, aquela conversa teria que ser esclarecedora e rápida. O que menos tinham a perder era tempo...

Foi então que teve uma súbita inspiração.

(Chang) Operação Evil Mode...

Finalmente Heero pareceu se interessar. Abriu os olhos e lançou um olhar inquisitivo pra o piloto chinês. Como ele poderia saber sobre aquela missão secreta? Será que Wufei também era um maldito traidor?

Animado por obter a atenção de Heero, o jovem chinês sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e começou a explicação.

(Chang) Lady Une me contou tudo. Ela, Trowa, Quatre e eu tivemos uma reunião hoje pela manhã.

(Heero) Reunião?

(Chang) Me escuta com muita atenção, cara.

A mente lógica de Heero lhe disse que alguma coisa estava errada. Muito errada mesmo. A primeira coisa que o surpreendera era a visita do chinês. Não esperava que fosse ele a tentar defender a inocência de Duo. Imaginara logo que Quatre tentaria convencê-lo...

Outro fato intrigante era a questão de Lady Une ter revelado sobre a operação tão sigilosa... ela própria lhe recomendara o mais absoluto silêncio...

Vendo aquelas dúvidas nos olhos do companheiro, Wufei reclinou-se na cadeira, e apoiou os cotovelos na mesa.

(Chang) Existe MESMO um traidor na base. Mas não é Duo.

(Heero) Tá. Eu investiguei pessoalmente. Analisei cada pista, cada informação e até mesmo o menor de todos os vestígios... acredita que eu erraria desse jeito?

(Chang) Não você não erraria.

(Heero) Você acha que eu não duvidei dos resultados? Pois eu não consegui acreditar... investiguei tudo novamente, mas não teve jeito. Duo é culpado.

(Chang) Antes de você receber sua missão. Duo também recebeu uma. Chamava-se Operação Dark Evil, e tinha o mesmo objetivo da sua: encontrar o traidor...

(Heero)...

(Chang) Todas as pistas o levaram a você, Heero.

(Heero) O QUE?!

(Chang) Ouça com atenção: ele não te entregou. Preferiu silenciar, e dar a missão como impossível de ser completada por ele.

(Heero) Isso é absurdo. Não espere me convencer disso.

(Chang) Quando Duo enviou o relatório da missão sem concluí-la, Lady Une mudou de tática, e encarregou você de dar continuidade.

(Heero) Eu descobri o verdadeiro traidor.

(Chang) Não. Não descobriu. Foi tudo armação de Lady Une.

(Heero)...

Estava estampada na face de Heero toda a sua incredulidade pelo que acabara de ouvir. Esperava que Chang viesse com uma historinha melhor. O garoto japonês exibiu o seu sorriso mais cínico.

Apesar disso, Wufei não desistiu. Sabia que não seria fácil convencer aquele soldado perfeito.

(Chang) Segundo Lady Une, essa era a forma de desmascarar o verdadeiro traidor. Ela usaria você como bucha de canhão, talvez acreditando que estava melhor estruturado. Mas o plano começou a falhar quando Duo se negou a entregá-lo.

(Heero) Sei. Continue assim e você vai me convencer...

Por um segundo Chang pensou seriamente em desistir. Mas não o fez. Duo merecia que ele tentasse dobrar o japonês pelo menos mais um pouco... o piloto do Nataku acreditava naquilo.

(Chang) O próximo passo foi encarregar você a continuar uma operação que era derivada da missão de Maxwell. Você cumpriu o seu papel. "Descobriu" quem era o culpado, entregou-o e ele foi preso... mas a operação naufragou de vez quando Duo ficou quieto. Lady Une não esperava isso. Ela esperava que a bagunça gerada por essa confusão obrigasse o verdadeiro traidor a cometer um erro... cara, você nunca imaginou porque Maxwell não declarou inocência?

De repente Heero não estava mais sorrindo. O que a princípio lhe parecera balela começava a ganhar algum sentido.

(Heero)...

(Chang) Todas as pistas nas quais se baseou à sua acusação, inclusive os depósitos em uma suposta conta bancaria em nome do Maxwell foram plantadas pela Une.

(Heero) Como assim? Quer dizer que era tudo mentira?

(Chang) Quando ele investigava, os depósitos, e-mails e telefonemas suspeitos... era tudo contra você, Yui.

(Heero) Mas... mas...

Confusão. Era o sentimento que tomava conta da mente do piloto do Wing.

(Chang) Não é fácil. Lady Une armou tudo isso pretendendo capturar o real culpado do vazamento de informações, porém... ela não podia contar com o silêncio de Duo.

Respirando fundo, Heero começou a entender toda a história. Agora as palavras furiosas de Duo ganharam um aspecto assustador. O piloto japonês era inteligente, tinha plena consciência da rapidez de processamento que sua mente privilegiada possuía.

(Heero) Lady Une inventou...

(Chang) Isso não é tudo.

(Heero)...

Fixou os olhos azuis e frios na face pálida do chinês.

(Chang) Maxwell fugiu.

(Heero) Duo fugiu?

(Chang) Lady Une julga que ele tenha sido ajudado pelo real traidor. O nome dele é Mither. Agora... você sabe o que ele pretende fazer? Yui, você pode deduzir isso?

(Heero suspirando) Claro.

(Chang) Lady Une não tem nenhuma prova de que o americano é inocente. Ela cuidou disso para que Mither não pudesse descobrir sobre as operações Evil Mode e Dark Evil... se Maxwell fosse a julgamento, seria condenado à corte marcial e conseqüentemente levaria a pena máxima.

(Heero) Lady Une não calculou isso?

(Chang) Não. Como eu te disse antes, Une esperava que Duo (ou você) se declarassem inocentes, e dessa confusão com certeza o traidor se revelaria.

(Heero) Lady Une arriscou alto... como ela poderia ter certeza?

(Chang) Pelo visto ela não calculou todos os riscos. Nem passou pela mente de Lady Une que Duo tentaria protegê-lo...

A frase direta de Chang Wufei atingiu Heero, causando o efeito de um raio. O chinês estava dizendo que... Duo... ele estava fazendo aquilo para...

(Heero) Não!

Ergueu-se veloz, e deu um passo à frente. Na mente lógica já brilhava sua missão individual: matar Lady Une por usá-los em um plano tão sórdido.

(Chang)...

(Heero) Maldita...

A verdade é que queria desviar sua mente para um assunto mais racional. Não pretendia enfrentar os fatos em que a resolução de Duo lhe afetava... ou como o afetava...

Sua descoberta sobre a falsa traição do americano, despertara em si uma fúria indescritível. Mais do que aos Preventers, julgava que Duo havia traído sua confiança. A confiança que depositava naquele garoto impulsivo e tagarela.

Não pudera conter a indignação e a raiva, e fora isso que o levara a entregar Duo.

Descobrir que ele era um traidor doía tanto... machucava tanto... e Heero não queria saber desses sentimentos. Ou melhor... ele sabia, mas não queria entender, aceitar ou...

Porém, Chang tinha consciência das prioridades naquele caso, e matar Lady Une não era uma delas. Agora que sabiam do real traidor, tinham que encontrá-lo. E resgatar Duo, para segurança do próprio americano.

(Chang) Cara, espera aí. Temos que procurar Maxwell primeiro. Você sabe o que Mither vai fazer, assim que encontrar um 'local seguro'?

(Heero) Queima de arquivo.

Disse isso com voz fria e indiferente, embora seu coração se apertasse em desespero.

(Chang) Isso mesmo. Queima de arquivo: a melhor maneira de garantir que o Maxwell seja considerado culpado, e assim Mither tenha total liberdade de ação.

(Heero) Ele vai matar Duo, para evitar o julgamento.

(Chang) Mither sabe que nós faríamos de tudo pra inocentar o americano. Então levou-o embora, antes que isso acontecesse.

(Heero) Temos que encontrá-los!

Chang deu um sorriso muito discreto. Apesar do japonês tentar manter o semblante sério e frio, havia nos olhos azuis um forte brilho de determinação.

Agora o chinês sabia que tinham chances de encontrar Duo.

(Chang) Trowa e Quatre estão na base. Vamos até lá.

(Heero) Hn.

Heero sabia que seria preciso uma grande força de vontade para colocar os pés na sede dos Preventers e não se distrair indo matar Lady Une. Mas faria isso por Duo.

**oOo**

(Juan) Sei lá. Mither não parecia um traidor... só meio extremista.

(Quatre) Como assim?

O loirinho estava juntamente com Trowa, investigando uma série de pistas e informações referentes a Mither. Dedicavam-se agora a interrogar os colegas do suspeito. Uma tarefa que os pilotos descobriram ser extremamente fácil: Mither não tinha muitos amigos.

(Juan) Ah, você sabe...

Ficou meio sem graça achando que tinha cometido algum deslize.

(Trowa) Não. Não sabemos.

O rapaz olhou para Trowa, analisando sua situação. Na verdade não sabia muita coisa, mas ficou meio indeciso. Quatre percebeu essa esquivada, e achou melhor suavizar. De todas as pessoas da repartição, aquele Juan era o mais chegado à Mither.

(Quatre) Qualquer informação nos ajudaria muito, Juan.

Desconfortável, o interrogado passou a mão pelos cabelos negros e curtos, levemente encaracolados. Os olhos negros pulando nervosamente de Trowa para Quatre.

(Juan) Ah, às vezes Mither defendia uma idéia até violentamente. Ele não admitia pontos de vista diferentes dos dele... eu digo qualquer coisa mesmo. Ele discutia por causa de coisas bobas, e não só política e guerra.

(Quatre)...

(Trowa) Como ele se posicionou diante da prisão de Duo Maxwell?

(Juan) Tá brincando? Ele ficou doido, cara. Qualquer um podia ver que ele estava inconformado, e bradava aos quatro ventos que achava a maior injustiça da história.

(Quatre) Ele deu à entender que pretendia libertar Duo?

(Juan) Em hipótese alguma. Eu nunca suspeitei.

(Trowa) Nem um simples comentário?

(Juan) Bem...

(Quatre) Diga, pode ser importante.

Mais uma vez os olhos negros sondaram a face dos pilotos Gundam.

(Juan) Ele disse que não entendia a passividade dos amigos do Duo. Mither afirmou que se fosse um de vocês teria feito qualquer coisa para libertar um companheiro.

(Quatre)...

(Trowa) Ele disse isso?

Ambos se sentiram incomodados. Podiam ver a crítica dura em cada palavra, e para piorar, Juan parecia concordar plenamente com Mither.

(Juan) Não dessa maneira... ele foi bem mais... grosseiro ao se referir à vocês...

Quatre abaixou a cabeça.

Trowa suspirou, pensando no que poderiam fazer. Ninguém além de Juan poderia dar uma pista concreta, e no entanto ele parecia querer 'dar cobertura' ao ex-parceiro.

A melhor estratégia era o ataque? Em todos casos era melhor não cair na provocação de Juan.

(Quatre) Isso não nos ajuda em nada.

(Trowa) Não mesmo.

(Juan) É tudo o que eu posso fazer.

(Quatre) Mither nunca fez nada que levantasse suas suspeitas? Digo, telefonemas, e-mails, nada?

(Trowa) Pense. Isso pode ajudar a inocentar Duo.

(Juan)...

Começou a massagear o queixo, fazendo um nítido esforço pra pensar.

(Trowa) Qualquer coisa.

(Juan) Pensando bem... teve duas ou três vezes que Mither estava falando no celular e quando eu cheguei perto, ele mudou de assunto... eu achei que fosse alguma garota, sei lá. Sobre e-mails eu não posso dizer nada. Ele sempre deixava a caixa de entrada limpinha, apagava os rascunhos e a lista de endereços também. Isso é tudo o que sei.

(Quatre) Obrigado.

Dispensaram o pobre rapaz que respirou mais que aliviado.

(Trowa) Acho que esse Juan nunca se envolveu em uma situação dessas.

(Quatre sorrindo) Ele tava morrendo de medo de prejudicar esse Mither.

(Trowa) Prejudicar mais como? Depois dessa fuga... espero que ele não cause mal ao Duo, senão...

(Quatre) Trowa, nem fala isso! Se ele tiver coragem de...

Então Trowa depositou a mão sobre os cabelos loiros do piloto do Sandrock e fez um carinho.

(Trowa) Calma. Tudo vai dar certo.

Continua...


	3. Um preço a se pagar

_**Título**_: Conspiração_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, angust_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma desconfiança se instala entre os pilotos Gundam, e Heero recebe uma missão delicada cujo desfecho pelo destruir a vida de Duo Maxwell

_Todos concordam com a ambição de alguém  
Se alguém possui uma mente jovem...  
... ninguém poderá destruir essa ambição  
Obter glória...  
... e ser destruído pelo sonho de alguém  
Não se pode evitar as duas coisas._

**Conspiração  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 03  
Um preço a se pagar**

(Duo) Vamos parar ali?

(Mither) Isso mesmo!

Ambos estavam se aproximando de um pequeno supermercado.

Depois de escapar do quartel general, eles usaram um dos carros dos Preventers, e se dirigiram para a casa do agente. Ali Mither reuniu uns poucos pertences e juntamente com Duo, caíram na estrada outra vez.

(Duo) Oba, eu estava mesmo morrendo de fome.

Mither sorriu diante do comentário. A companhia do americano era extremamente agradável. Começavam a se tornar bons amigos, e no fundo era como se dividissem uma aventura.

(Mither) Eu também! Mas não podemos demorar.

(Duo) É. Eles já devem estar a nossa procura.

(Mither) Isso mesmo. Mas não creio que um mercadinho esteja alertado contra nós... ainda.

Mither estacionou o carro e os dois se dirigiram para o interior da loja, pegando um pequeno cesto no caminho. Duo permitiu que o outro fizesse as compras... se dependesse dele, iria apenas pegar um monte de doces e outras bobeiras.

Poucos minutos depois passaram pelo caixa e se puseram a caminho outra vez. Segundo Mither estavam indo para um lugar seguro.

(Mither) Por que não se declarou inocente, Duo? Não consigo entender... a não ser que...

Fazia tempo que queria indagar isso, e não tivera coragem. Não achava ser da sua conta, porém a medida que ambos firmavam amizade, intuiu que poderia perguntar isso sem ofender o colega de fuga.

(Duo) Eu...

(Mither) No começo eu achei que você estava apenas esperando a ajuda de seus amigos, mas depois... comecei a imaginar que sua atitude era mais pra alguém que queria proteger outra pessoa.

Olhou de lado para Duo. O americano estava sentado muito rígido, visivelmente desconfortável com a pergunta.

(Duo)...

(Mither) Eu sabia. Não precisa falar sobre isso. Não é da minha conta.

(Duo) Ah... é que esse assunto ainda magoa um pouco... quer dizer... eu pensei que conhecesse bem essa pessoa, e me enganei redondamente.

Suspirou observando a paisagem lá fora.

(Mither) Vamos ficar em um abrigo secreto. Vou entrar em contato com alguns amigos, e logo logo resolveremos essa situação. Fique sossegado.

Desviou o assunto na maior cara de pau. Preferiu evitar conversas que magoassem aquele rapaz americano. Conversariam melhor no abrigo.

(Duo) Tudo bem.

Respondeu de modo automático, pensativo.

(Quatre) Pegamos o sinal do automóvel ao norte daqui.

(Heero) O movimento é nulo. Esse veiculo não está sendo usado.

(Quatre) Será que eles chegaram à algum esconderijo?

(Trowa) Eu vou investigar.

(Heero) Vou com você.

(Chang) Não, Yui. Pode ser uma pista falsa.

Os quatro estavam na base dos Preventers, trabalhando a toda com um objetivo em comum: encontrar Duo. Depois de algumas horas, Quatre havia captado o sinal do automóvel em que Mither havia resgatado o ex piloto americano. Era um veículo dos próprios Preventers, por isso possuía monitoramento por satélite.

(Heero) Ok. Mither deve possuir cartão de crédito ou celular. Tentarei rastreá-los no sistema.

(Trowa) Ótimo!

(Quatre) Eu vou até a casa de Mither. Talvez encontre alguma pista.

(Chang) E eu analisarei aquele vídeo outra vez. Pode ser que tenhamos deixado algo passar.

Distribuídas as tarefas, cada um seguiu o seu rumo, procurando desenvolvê-las da melhor maneira possível.

Heero concentrou-se no laptop, iniciando uma varredura no sistema geral, invadindo principalmente o usado por redes de compras. Não descobriu nenhuma pista.

(Heero) Ele deve ter dinheiro a mão.

Depois ligou um programa de busca de telefones móveis. Se Mither usasse o seu aparelho, seria localizado. Depois de armar essa arapuca, Heero dirigiu-se a sala de vídeos, onde Wufei assistia a gravação do dia anterior.

(Heero) Alguma coisa?

(Chang desanimado) Não.

A tela estava dividida em quatro partes. Cada uma delas mostrava um determinado ponto do corredor de acesso à prisão. O que interessava aos pilotos Gundam era a imagem do canto superior direito. Era o instante exato em que Mither entrava no corredor, passando pelo guarda desacordado.

(Chang) Você nocauteou o coitado mesmo, hein? Ele não acordou depois do soco que você deu.

(Heero)...

(Chang) Depois, veja só, Mither dispara três vezes no guarda e vai até cela de Maxwell.

No momento em que Mither virou o corredor, passou a ser filmado pela câmera três, no canto inferior esquerdo.

(Chang) Agora eles conversam um pouco e...

(Heero) Pare aí!

Espantado, o chinês apertou o pause no controle remoto. A cena congelou no segundo exato em que Mither estava chegando a porta da cela de Duo. Wufei não entendeu o porque daquilo.

(Chang) O que foi?

(Heero) Volte alguns segundos da câmera dois.

(Chang)...

(Heero) Faça isso.

O chinês deu de ombros e obedeceu. Não entendia porque tanto interesse na câmera dois, se ela continuava filmando apenas o corpo caído do vigia. Toda a ação subseqüente passava para a gravação da câmera três.

(Chang) Aqui está.

A cena voltou para Mither caminhando no corredor, apontando a arma para o segurança desacordado e disparando três vezes. Depois prosseguiu e virou no corredor, sumindo da câmera.

(Heero) Presta atenção aqui.

Apontou o cantinho da tela, onde o cronômetro marcava o tempo decorrido de gravação.

(Chang) O que foi?

(Heero) Agora.

Então a numeração saltava de uma hora e trinta minutos para duas horas e quarenta e cinco minutos.

(Chang) !!

(Heero) A gravação sofre uma interrupção de uma hora e quinze minutos.

(Chang) Ninguém reparou nisso.

(Heero) Mas as outras três câmeras permanecem intocadas.

(Chang confuso) Porque alguém faria uma edição dessas na fita dois? Ela permaneceu filmando apenas o corpo do vigia.

(Heero) Porque e QUEM.

(Chang)...

(Heero) Aquela câmera filmava apenas um corpo... um corpo. Por que alguém apagaria as imagens de um vigia assassinado?

Sua mente lógica trabalhava a mil, juntando as informações, formulando e descartando hipóteses, buscando um indício que o levasse ao fio da meada.

(Chang) É evidente que queriam ocultar algo.

(Heero) A não ser que... Wufei, você pode dar um close na arma de Mither?

(Chang) Claro.

Digitou alguns comandos e logo a tela foi tomada pela imagem congelada de Mither apontando a arma para Duo.

(Heero) Amplia a arma. Vamos tirar uma dúvida.

Sem questionar, o piloto do Nataku fez o que Heero mandara, e logo tiveram uma visão focada na arma de Mither, quinze vezes aumentada.

(Chang) Isso parece...

(Heero) Sim. Não é arma de fogo. Essa arma dispara tranqüilizantes.

(Chang) Mas então...

(Heero) Mither atirou três doses contra o vigia. Wufei, providencie uma autópsia para ontem.

(Chang) Claro.

(Heero) O que está acontecendo aqui? Mither não matou esse vigia, e talvez nem o segurança da sala de vídeo. Por precaução peça a autópsia de ambos os corpos.

(Chang) Você acha que a pessoa que fez a edição da fita pode ser o real assassino dos agentes?

(Heero) Sim.

(Chang) Talvez um cúmplice de Mither?

(Heero) E porque Mither usaria tranqüilizantes, para depois matar os vigias?

(Chang) Talvez ele queira manter as aparências... não... não faz sentido.

(Heero) Não faz sentido nenhum.

(Chang) Muito bem, Yui. Eu vou providenciar as autópsias, termine de assistir a fita. Quem sabe você não descobre mais alguma coisa.

Saiu da sala deixando Heero sozinho. Os olhos do japonês desviaram para a câmera três, que mostrava Mither e Duo dialogando.

(Heero) Duo.

Virou a cabeça para o lado, tentando controlar a angustia que ameaçava assaltá-lo. Não era movido por emoções, mas sempre perdia a cabeça quando Duo Maxwell era o assunto...

**oOo**

Finalmente Mither estacionou o carro. O local era uma espécie de galpão abandonado, totalmente afastado da cidade, meio escondido em um terreno baldio.

Mither escondeu o carro em um matagal atrás da construção e voltou, chamando Duo e mostrando uma portinha lateral que estava aberta.

Dentro da 'base' havia eletricidade elétrica, graças a Kami sama, e felizmente não estava tão destruído quanto o exterior fazia crer.

(Duo) Nossa!

(Mither) Eu sou prevenido.

(Duo sorrindo) Um autêntico Preventer.

(Mither) É isso ai!

Dentro do galpão havia quatro camas de solteiro, três grandes armário-arquivo cheios de caixas bem fechadas. Mais ao fundo estava montada uma pequena cozinha, improvisada com um fogão e um armário. Além de uma pequena geladeira.

Mither pegou as compras e começou a organizar no armário vazio. Duo vez o mesmo com os frios, guardando-os na geladeira, que também se encontrava vazia.

(Mither) Não vamos ficar aqui muito tempo. A noite eu vou ligar para meus amigos e vamos decidir nosso futuro.

(Duo) Ok.

A última coisa que queria se preocupar era com seu futuro. Pensar no que faria daqui pra frente... Duo sabia que era um criminoso procurado por alta traição... seria perseguido implacavelmente por Heero e... talvez pelos outros ex-companheiros...

Agora era um paria, e se fosse pensar nisso seriamente, se sentiria perdido e assustado... não queria que Mither pensasse que era um fraco. Ainda mais que o colega também estava arriscando muito por ele.

Mither sabia defender seus pontos de vista, e aparentemente não se importava em ir à extremos para proteger seus ideais.

Duo queria desabafar o que sentia, e já que teriam que conviver talvez por muito tempo, talvez devesse confiar em Mither...

(Duo) Obrigado, Mither.

(Mither)...

(Duo) Por ter feito isso. Se não fosse você, eu já teria desistido.

(Mither) Que é isso, cara! Eu jamais permitira que um piloto Gundam fosse tão injustiçado assim! Se não fosse por vocês, que arriscaram suas vidas pela paz, tudo estaria perdido!

(Duo) Mither...

(Mither) Eu sei que sou mais velho que você, Duo, mas quando eu ouvia notícias das batalhas, e da lendária coragem dos pilotos, eu realmente me inspirava! Vocês eram heróis pra mim, e eu queria ter tido a chance de lutar ao seu lado, meu amigo.

(Duo) Eu não sabia que você pensava assim.

(Mither) Minha maior desilusão é não ter feito nada realmente importante pra ajudar. Eu tenho meus ideais e mesmo que digam que sou extremista não é bem assim. É fácil dizer que o Mither aqui é radical, mas quem fala assim é porque não tem coragem de ir além de uma mesa de escritório.

Fechou os armários e deu as costas para Duo, observando o céu azul por entre as telhas quebradas do galpão.

(Mither) Cheguei tarde para ajudá-los, e depois que me tornei um soldado só pude ficar fazendo todo o trabalho burocrático. Não que seja ruim, mas... essa é a primeira vez que meu serviço vai contra o que eu acredito, e não pensei duas vezes pra lutar por você, Duo... mesmo que você tivesse desistido.

(Duo)...

O moreno virou-se de novo, e encarou Duo nos olhos.

(Mither) Primeiro eu fiquei chocado, não acreditando que você aceitaria as acusações calado, mesmo não sendo culpado de um crime tão terrível. Mas quanto mais eu pensava e analisava, fui entendendo que você agia assim por tentar proteger alguém, não é verdade?

(Duo)...

Suspirou, achando que era a deixa que procurava. Mas Mither entendeu errado e apressou-se em se desculpar.

(Mither) Ah, foi mal, cara! Eu não quero me intrometer nisso e sei que você fica incomodado quando tocamos nesse assunto.

(Duo) É que dói demais...

O americano afastou-se da 'cozinha' e sentou-se em uma das camas. Mither seguiu o piloto, e sentou-se em outra cama, de frente para Duo.

(Mither) Então eu tinha razão...

(Duo) É, tinha...

O assunto desviava para um lado sentimental que era por demais delicado. A gravidade da situação não aliviava em nada, e por mais que tivessem se afeiçoado, e se tornado parceiros, Duo não se sentia totalmente a vontade para falar de seus sentimentos.

(Duo) Eu...

Abriu a boca pra falar, mas seu estomago roncou alto, denunciando que estava morrendo de fome, e fazendo o americano corar de leve.

(Mither) !!

Arregalou os olhos surpreso e divertido. Aquele garoto era uma caixinha de surpresas. Surpresas agradáveis, diga-se de passagem.

(Duo sorrindo) Desculpa! É que nós estamos na estrada desde essa madrugada... e não comemos nada e...

Mas Mither deu uma sonora gargalhada e saltou da cama, se dirigindo a cozinha.

(Mither) Vamos preparar algo pra comer. Depois a gente conversa sobre isso.

Duo concordou, balançando a cabeça e suspirou aliviado.

**oOo**

(Trowa) O carro estava abandonado na garagem da casa de Mither.

(Quatre) A gente se encontrou lá.

Santa verdade. Os dois amantes haviam se encontrado na casa de Mither e acabaram vasculhando a casa do suspeito juntos. Perceberam claramente que ele havia saído, pois haviam roupas espalhadas sobre a cama, e o carro dele não estava ali.

(Trowa) Chegamos tarde demais.

Os quatro estavam novamente reunidos na base dos Preventers. Trowa e Quatre não tinham nenhuma novidade além da esperada: Duo e Mither estavam fugindo.

Heero já expusera suas descobertas e desconfianças para os companheiros, e agora estavam compartilhando o andamento da missão.

(Chang) Aqui está o resultado das autópsias.

Mostrou um envelope branco do tamanho de uma folha de sulfite.

(Trowa) Eles foram rápidos.

(Chang) Na verdade os corpos ainda estavam na mesa de análises. O médico viu as perfurações à bala, e deduziu que aquela era a causa morte. Ele estava prestes a atestar o óbito quando chegou o pedido de autópsia.

(Heero impaciente) E o que diz aí?

O chinês abriu o envelope e correu os olhos pelo papel.

(Chang) A causa morte realmente foi motivada pelos tiros, mas o médico encontrou nos organismos uma grande dose da droga conhecida como... er... uma palavra bem grande e complicada...

(Trowa) Sonífero?

(Chang) Isso. O médico também descreve três pequenos orifícios (no pescoço de cada um) por onde foi introduzida a droga. O laudo diz que é um remédio muito fraco, e três doses são suficientes para garantir pouco tempo desacordado.

(Quatre) Ou seja, não é mortal?

(Chang) Nessa quantidade não.

(Trowa) Concluindo: Mither não tinha intenção nenhuma de matar os vigias. Quem adulterou a fita deve ter assassinado-os por algum motivo. O ângulo da câmera dois é responsável por todos que passam pelo corredor... então...

(Quatre) Esse assassino misterioso não saiu do corredor. Ele foi até ali com intenção de matar mesmo!

(Chang) Qual a lógica disso?

(Heero) Óbvio. Jogar a culpa sobre Mither e... Duo. A pergunta agora é quem. Quem tem interesse em manter as coisas assim?

(Quatre) Lady Une?

(Trowa) Não creio. Ela está com o coração na mão, com medo das conseqüências...

(Chang) Une não deve ter reparado nesse detalhe. Ninguém percebeu essa falha. Todas as atenções desviaram-se para Mither sendo filmado pela câmera três.

(Heero) Quem assistiu essa fita pôde concluir erradamente que Mither assassinou o vigia (e conseqüentemente o segurança da sala de vídeo) e após abandonar o corpo seguiu para libertar... libertar Duo.

A pequena pausa por parte de Heero foi percebida pelos outros pilotos Gundam, que sacaram o quão tenso o soldado perfeito estava, e não era pra menos, pois a situação era crítica. Antes eles tinham certeza de que o agente Mither era culpado, mas... surgira esse imprevisto: alguém tentava imputar-lhe a culpa de algo que ele não havia feito.

(Quatre) Por que alguém faria isso? Será que... o Mither também não é traidor?

(Chang) Winner... você pode ter razão! Nós não temos nenhuma prova de que ele seja realmente traidor, não temos nada além de suspeitas e indícios circunstanciais.

(Trowa) Não levamos em consideração que talvez ele seja apenas um extremista que não pode ver uma injustiça...

(Heero) Não acredito nisso.

(Quatre) Então se você diz que ele é o traidor...

(Heero) Não quis dizer isso tão pouco. Ele deve ter algum motivo pra ajudar Duo. DISSO eu tenho certeza.

(Quatre)...

(Trowa) Perder o tempo com conjunturas não ajudará o Duo.

(Chang) E o que você quer que a gente faça?

(Trowa) É desesperador não poder fazer nada!

(Chang) Já investigamos cada pista. E as novas descobertas feitas por Yui naqueles tapes... um grupo de buscas está verificando os possíveis locais onde aqueles dois poderiam se esconder, pelo menos nos arredores da cidade.

(Trowa) O sistema está sendo rastreado, e se Mither usar o cartão de crédito ou mesmo o celular será pego.

(Chang) Ele pode ter um programa para despistar nossos rastreadores.

(Heero) Não vai driblar o meu sistema.

(Chang)...

O piloto do Nataku não teve argumentos pra rebater. Tinha certeza de que o programa feito por Heero não deveria ter falhas... assim como ele... ou melhor, já não tinha mais certeza disso, afinal... ele caíra na armadilha de Lady Une. Seria engraçado, se a vida de Duo não estivesse em perigo.

Percebendo que o clima parecia desanimar, Quatre resolveu dar uma descontraída, afinal, os quatro precisavam disso.

(Quatre) Pessoal, vamos fazer uma pausa para almoçar?

(Chang sorrindo) Vamos!

(Quatre) Eu estou morrendo de fome.

(Trowa) Estamos precisando.

Heero balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Talvez Trowa estivesse com a razão. Não adiantava nada ficar se torturando em troca de nada. O que podia ser feito já fora realizado, e da maneira mais eficiente. Haviam esmiuçado cada pequeno detalhe, cada mínima possibilidade... nada além das descobertas do soldado perfeito vieram a tona... então...

(Quatre) Calma, Heero. Nós vamos achá-los.

Ousou depositar a mão sobre o ombro do piloto do Wing, e em troca recebeu um quase sorriso que se insinuou nos cantos dos lábios finos.

**oOo**

(Duo sorrindo) Até que você não cozinha mal!

(Mither sorrindo) Obrigado!!

(Duo) Eu tava mesmo morrendo de fome! Muito obrigado!

Terminaram a refeição e enquanto Mither reunia as louças e lavava-as, Duo ia secando e ajeitando num dos rústicos armários.

(Mither) Quando se vive sozinho tem que saber um pouco de tudo!

(Duo) Com certeza! Principalmente a se virar! E não depender de ninguém... e... e...

Silenciou, parecendo triste. Mither respeitou o silêncio do americano, sabia que Duo se encontrava em situação difícil, enfrentando uma terrível cruzada. E pior ficava quando se envolviam sentimentos, os mais puros sentimentos de um coração...

O agente ficou calado e ao terminar de lavar, secou as mãos e pegou o telefone celular.

(Mither) Sinto muito, mas agora eu tenho de usar meu telefone. Eu tenho um sistema de camuflagem muito bom, mas não sei se segura a barra dos Preventers... você sabe que eles tem técnicas inquebraveis.

(Duo) Se eu estivesse com meu laptop aqui... tenho sistemas excelentes, que dariam trabalho... mas com certeza meu computador deve ter sido confiscado com a minha prisão...

(Mither) Não quero enganá-lo, ou dar falsas esperanças, por isso serei sincero: creio que seu laptop foi mesmo apreendido, junto com muitas outras coisas.

(Duo)...

(Mither) Sinto muito.

(Duo) Não é culpa sua. A culpa é toda da pessoa que me acusou desse jeito. Me pegou totalmente desprevenido.

(Mither) Você está falando de Heero Yui, não é?

(Duo) !!

Como ele poderia saber? Era uma missão sigilosa...

(Mither) Não se espante. A conclusão disso é muito complicada. Mas eu percebi que você tentava proteger algo muito importante. Deduzir que o seu companheiro era essa coisa importante foi mais que fácil.

(Duo) Sei...

(Mither) Cara! Você não existe. Não acredito que você receberia a punição por outra pessoa! Isso é coisa que a gente lê em livros e assiste em filmes, mas não encontra na vida real. Não dá pra acreditar em tamanho altruísmo!

(Duo) Não é tão difícil de acreditar. Você mesmo disse que faria qualquer coisa pra realizar seus sonhos, não é? Pois eu também faria.

(Mither) Você quer dizer que Heero é o seu sonho?

(Duo) Uma vez um amigo das colônias me disse que as pessoas vivem de duas maneiras: ou elas tem a coragem de correr e lutar por seus sonhos, destruindo todos os obstáculos que se colocarem em seu caminho... ou...

(Mither)...

O moreno fechou o telefone, desistindo por hora de fazer o telefonema. Pela primeira vez desde que haviam fugido, Duo parecia mais acessível, e Mither não queria perder a oportunidade de conhecer um pouco melhor aquele rapaz adorável, dono dos olhos violetas mais belos que já havia encontrado em sua vida.

(Duo) Ou... você é destruído pelo sonho de alguém. Poucas pessoas tem a consciência das coisas, como eu tive nesse caso. Você sabe... destruir Heero ou ser destruído por ele. Essas eram as minhas opções...

(Mither) Não é bem verdade. Você poderia fugir, e essa é uma escolha que lhe dá chances de...

(Duo sorrindo) Não. Nada disso. Você acha que Heero desistiria de me prender? Ele não deixará isso barato. Vai me perseguir até o inferno se for preciso...

(Mither)...

(Duo suspirando) Eu tinha me esquecido que Heero Yui é o soldado perfeito. Esse é o sonho dele: a missão sempre em primeiro lugar. Falhas não são aceitas... ele fica furioso quando algo dá errado e escapa de seu controle.

(Mither) Soldado perfeito?

(Duo) Esse é o sonho de Heero: ser o soldado perfeito. Ele sempre foi, sempre será. Pensar o contrário só me traria sofrimento. Mas... o que posso fazer se é o sonho dele?

(Mither) Mas é um sonho arrogante. Seres humanos não são perfeitos, e é isso que caracteriza nossa raça. Nossos erros e as coisas que aprendemos, procurando sempre e sempre se aperfeiçoar...

(Duo sorrindo) Ah, você não o conhece! Se você tivesse lutado ao lado dele saberia que isso não se aplica a Heero!

(Mither) Duo...

Notou a maneira espetacular como os olhos violetas brilhavam ao falar sobre o piloto japonês. Aquele amor já estava enraizado no coração de Duo Maxwell, e mesmo que ele dissesse o contrário, dava pra perceber que o americano não desistiria daquele sentimento...

(Duo) Às vezes me pergunto se Heero é mesmo humano... ele não sente como uma pessoa comum, não age como um ser humano deveria agir... mas ainda assim eu o amo, e não posso controlar isso.

(Mither) E você sofre muito, não é?

(Duo) Você nem faz idéia. Dói tanto... e quando ele jogou a culpa sobre mim... eu não acreditei... mas... vi o desprezo nos olhos dele... e... raiva! Foi pior que a morte...

(Mither) Só posso imaginar o que você deve estar sentindo.

(Duo) A dor era tão grande que eu preferi ficar quieto e aceitar a corte marcial. Eu queria evitar expor Heero, mas minha atitude não foi tão altruísta quanto você pensou...

(Mither) Não vejo como...

(Duo) Por outro lado eu queria me livrar desse amor idiota. A morte me pareceu a saída mais aceitável para isso. Ficaria tudo bem, e eu não precisaria sofrer mais.

(Mither espantado) Duo, você não pode achar isso! A morte não ia libertá-o! Seria o fim de tudo, dos seus sonhos, da sua luta! Nada de bom vem com a morte.

(Duo) Palavras fortes, quando se possui ideal nobre como o seu. Meus sonhos já acabaram, porque não têm motivo nem de existir. O que me sobra agora? Você diz que a morte não traz nada de bom... mas traz sim! Nesse caso eu teria minha paz de volta.

(Mither) Duo... como você é complicado!

(Duo sorrindo) Você acha?

(Mither) Temos pensamentos totalmente diferentes...

O americano riu, e balançou a cabeça.

(Duo) Estamos falando de coisas complicadas. Cada um tem seu pensamento, e... ei... acho que estamos apenas enrolando pra dar o telefonema.

(Mither) Você está certo. Com certeza seremos descobertos pelos agentes dos Preventers... e eles vão cair sobre nós como feras... mas isso está dentro dos meus esquemas...

(Duo)...

(Mither) Eu conto com a interferência rápida deles, não se preocupe, Duo, vai ficar tudo bem. Preciso te contar uma coisa, e você vai entender tudo isso que está acontecendo.

(Duo) Sobre o que está falando?

Mas Mither não respondeu. Discou uns números e suspirou. Era um plano arriscado, e não só a sua vida estava em jogo, como a do americano... mas dadas as atuais circunstancias... era a melhor saída.

Pessoas extremas usam artimanhas extremas. Como driblar alguém inteligente? Ora... sendo mais inteligente que esse alguém. E mais ousado: jogando com a vida de pessoas importantes e às vezes imprescindíveis...

Peças chaves como Duo Maxwell, fundamentais ao destino do mundo, que eram usadas como simples pivôs em jogos absurdos de espionagem...

Mither podia sentir o olhar curioso de Duo cravado em si, mas assim que fizesse esse telefonema, as coisas seriam esclarecidas.

(Mither) Alô? Sim, está tudo bem... estou ligando para darmos um fim à Operação _Evil in Dark Mode_...

**oOo**

(Chang) Yui! O sistema rastreou uma ligação do celular de Mither.

O japonês levantou-se de um salto e correu até a mesa onde Wufei se encontrava.

(Juan) Senhor Chang Wufei... trouxe esses relatórios que o senhor pediu sobre...

(Chang) Agora não, Juan. Aguarde um momento por favor.

Quatre e Trowa haviam ido embora, pois o loirinho não se sentira muito bem, demonstrando um cansaço acima do normal, por toda aquela situação. Chang permanecera o tempo todo alerta ao sistema, enquanto Heero investigava a procedência da droga usada por Mither, ao mesmo tempo em que tentava descobrir algo sobre os projeteis retirados dos corpos dos vigias. Era um tipo de calibre pesado, balas tipo quarenta e cinco pra ser mais exato. Muito comum entre os agentes dos Preventers.

(Heero) De onde vem a ligação.

(Chang) Ainda não sei... ele está usando um bom sistema de camuflagem.

(Heero) Deixa isso comigo!

Empurrou Wufei, tirando-o da cadeira, e começou a operar o programa. Realmente Mither tinha uma ótima proteção.

(Chang) Veja, acusa a ligação de Hong Kong. Agora é como se eles estivessem em Londres...

(Heero) Apenas despistas. Estou quase pegando-os... mais trinta segundos...

O chinês mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo-se apreensivo. O rastreador de Heero indicava um país diferente a cada sondagem...

(Chang surpreso) Caramba...

(Juan sorrindo) Foram pro Brasil!

(Heero) Quinze segundos. Que merda de programa é esse?

O desespero do japonês atingia níveis surpreendentes. Estava quase perdendo o sinal. Haviam viajado o mundo todo... dez segundos... precisava capturar a localização do americano de qualquer jeito... cinco segundos.

(Chang) Você vai perdê-los!!

(Heero) Cale a boca, Wufei!

(Juan) Espanha! Meu pais de nascença, compañeros...

(Chang irritado) Você se diverte com isso, Juan?!

(Juan) ... desculpa...

Heero fechou os olhos, percebendo que estava tudo perdido. Mais dois segundos e perderia Duo definitivamente. Foi então que o laptop emitiu um aviso sonoro, enquanto exibia um sinal luminoso.

Target Found

(Chang) Você conseguiu... Heero.

Sem poder acreditar, o japonês abriu os olhos e fitou a tela do micro computador.

(Juan) Ih, até que é pertinho daqui...

(Chang) Heero anota logo esse endereço e vamos pra lá! Fica fora da cidade, é quase divisa com o território vizinho!

(Heero) Avisa Trowa e Quatre. Eu vou na frente.

(Chang indignado) De jeito nenhum! Eu ligo do celular, mas vou com você.

(Heero)... então anda logo!

(Chang) Claro! Juan, me dá os documentos que...

Virou-se para o lado do latino, mas Juan não se encontrava mais na sala dos ex-pilotos.

(Chang)...

(Heero) Esquece os relatórios, temos que ir atrás de... temos que pegá-los!

Concordando com a cabeça, o piloto do Nataku pegou o celular e dispôs-se a seguir Heero. Ambos sabiam da importância de se tomar uma rápida providência.

Continua...


	4. A verdade finalmente

_**Título**_: Conspiração_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, angust_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma desconfiança se instala entre os pilotos Gundam, e Heero recebe uma missão delicada cujo desfecho pelo destruir a vida de Duo Maxwell

_Todos concordam com a ambição de alguém  
Se alguém possui uma mente jovem...  
... ninguém poderá destruir essa ambição  
Obter glória...  
... e ser destruído pelo sonho de alguém  
Não se pode evitar as duas coisas._

**Conspiração  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 04  
A verdade finalmente**

(Duo) Operação Evil in Dark Mode? O que é isso?

Tinha muita semelhança com o nome código de sua operação... Dark Evil...

(Mither) Bom, acho que é hora de alguns esclarecimentos. Logo Heero e os seus amigos vão estar aqui... e tudo vai ter um fim...

O americano arregalou os olhos, totalmente confuso. Como Mither sabia que Heero viria até eles? Porque então não saiam dali rapidamente? E porque toda aquela calma em relatar o que estava acontecendo?

(Mither) Duo, sei que você deve estar se perguntando sobre minhas atitudes, mas enquanto os Preventers não chegam, eu terei tempo de lhe explicar as coisas.

(Duo) Que bom, porque eu não estou entendendo nada...

(Mither) Na verdade... caramba, é complicado... não sei nem por onde começar.

(Duo) Er... que tal me explicar por que... Heero... os Preventers... como você sabe que...

(Mither) Ok, vamos lá. Duo, eu sou um agente da corregedoria dos Preventers.

(Duo surpreso) CORREGEDORIA?!

(Mither) Isso. Nós sabemos que você é inocente das acusações, assim como Heero também o é.

O americano piscou, tentando entender o profundo significado daquela frase.

(Duo) Heero é inocente? Mas...

(Mither) Vocês foram vítimas de um esquema arquitetado por Lady Une. A idéia de usar Heero e você partiu dela. Depois de implantar diversas pistas que o levavam à seu parceiro, através da Operação Dark Evil. De seu silêncio, foi criada uma nova operação: Evil Mode.

(Duo) Operação Evil Mode?

Não tinha certeza de estar entendendo aquela história. Heero era inocente? Lady Une havia planejado aquilo?

(Mither) Parece incrível, mas é isso mesmo.

(Duo) Calma, deixa eu ver se entendi bem... Lady Une fez com que eu acreditasse que Heero era um traidor, mas ele não é?!

(Mither) Sim. Como você não o delatou, Une criou uma outra operação chamada Evil Mode. E jogou pistas que fariam Heero acreditar que você era um traidor.

(Duo) !!

(Mither) A intenção de Lady Une era tão somente confundir o verdadeiro traidor, e fazê-lo cometer um erro. Qualquer deslize e se por a descoberto... pra isso ela usou esse esquema: colocar um de vocês em evidência, como suspeito de traição...

(Duo) Heero acha que eu... Meu Deus!

Lembrou-se de todas as palavras duras que dissera a ele, quando ainda estava preso. Agora entendia o olhar de ódio e desprezo que o japonês lhe dispensara...

Descobrir que Heero era um traidor fora tão decepcionante... com certeza o piloto do Wing havia se sentido mal com aquilo tudo e... maldita Lady Une!! Quem ela pensava que era, para brincar assim com as pessoas.

(Duo) Não posso acreditar que Lady Une fez isso com a gente.

(Mither) Foi uma medida desesperada. A única saída.

(Duo)...

(Mither) Você não está a vontade com isso, e eu aceito perfeitamente que esteja com raiva, mas a idéia de Une foi apenas proteger nossos agentes. Com o vazamento constante de informações, a vida de vários soldados estava em risco. Nossos inimigos estavam sempre um passo à nossa frente.

(Duo desconfiado) Mither você fala como se...

Calou-se, afinal era muita coisa pra sua cabeça... e além disso, tinha uma dúvida que o atormentava acima de qualquer coisa.

(Mither) O que foi?

(Duo) E até onde vocês iriam? Será que me deixariam ir à Corte Marcial? E... qual o seu papel nisso tudo?

Antes que Mither respondesse, ouviram som de um carro que chegava cantando os pneus, certamente com pressa de alcançar aquele galpão.

(Mither) Atenção! Ele deve ter chegado!

(Duo) Heero?

(Mither) Não. O verdadeiro traidor.

**oOo**

(Chang) Esperamos vocês lá, caras.

Desligou o telefone celular. Havia acabado de passar as coordenadas aos outros dois pilotos. Logo eles se encontrariam no local onde supostamente Duo e Mither se escondiam.

O piloto japonês estava apreensivo, respirando pesadamente, desesperado para chegar logo ao lugar. Felizmente o mesmo ficava mais próximo do que seria de se esperar, e Kami sama parecia querer ajudá-los, já que as estradas estavam praticamente vazias, tão diferente do normal.

(Chang) Vire à direita no próximo cruzamento.

(Heero) Eu sei.

(Chang) Com sorte pegaremos os dois lá.

(Heero)...

Seu humor não estava pra conversas. Tinha uma urgência em chegar logo ao tal galpão, precisava ter a certeza de que Duo estava bem... por Deus! Tinha que concertar tantas coisas, tantos mal entendidos!

Esperava que aquela estupidez de Lady Une não tivesse arruinado a amizade que havia entre eles. Amizade?

Sim, Heero sabia que de todas as pessoas da face da Terra, Duo era alguém que podia considerar seu amigo verdadeiro. Havia confiança entre eles, mesmo sem que a mesma fosse expressa em palavras...

Mas... seria apenas amizade? Toda aquela mágoa que dominava seu coração frio era por que julgara que Duo traíra sua amizade?

Não... não adiantava mentir pra si mesmo. Pra que fingir que aquele sentimento não existia? Não podia mais negar... aquilo doía tanto, porque havia se apaix...

(Chang) Heero, vire à esquerda!

Heero piscou por ter seus pensamentos cortados de modo brusco. Mas estava tão concentrado, que quase passara direto por um desvio... se não fosse por Chang, teria ido parar apenas no território vizinho.

(Heero)...

Apesar de tudo o chinês não condenava Heero. A situação por qual ele passava era por demais confusa, e se fosse parar pra pensar, tinha muita coisa óbvia demais ali... só precisavam confessar a si mesmos...

No fundo o ex-piloto do Nataku não tinha certeza de estar na posição de poder opinar e, quem sabe, ajudar aqueles dois a voltar as boas.

Esse era outro prisma não avaliado mais seriamente pelos pilotos: como ficariam as coisas entre Heero e Duo, depois que a palhaçada chegasse ao fim?

Os dois pilotos tinham um vinculo muito forte, e o americano havia atingido o colega japonês em um ponto onde ninguém mais alcançara... eles estariam em condições de voltar as boas, ao término das provações?

Mais uma pergunta que não era fácil de responder.

(Heero) Ah.

A exclamação fez com que o chinês se concentrasse na estrada, e então eles puderam ver ao longe os contornos do galpão que se recortava contra o céu do fim de tarde.

(Chang) Até que enfim!

O carro estava se aproximando, quando surpresos, divisaram vários carros dos Preventers parados nas proximidades.

(Heero) !!

(Chang) Mas que diabos!!

A confusão apenas aumentou quando estacionaram o veículo, e ao sair do mesmo, ouviram o som de um disparo.

(Heero) Duo!!

Arrancou na frente, deixando Wufei paralisado pela surpresa.

**oOo**

(Duo) O verdadeiro traidor?

(Mither) Isso mesmo. Eu já tinha uma leve desconfiança, mas... nunca pudemos provar nada. Minha transferência tinha essa finalidade. Vim para a sede dos Preventers unicamente para encontrar o culpado pelo vazamento de informações.

(Juan) Eu devia ter acabado com você desde o começo, Mither...

(Duo) Juan!

(Mither) Minhas suspeitas não eram infundadas...

O latino havia entrado no galpão, e agora empunhava duas armas, calibre quarenta e cinco, mantendo-as firmemente apontadas contra Duo e Mither.

(Juan) Sua transferência me deixou em má situação... tive que me policiar muito, pra não ser descoberto, agente da corregedoria. Mas, devo admitir que acusar esse piloto Gundam foi providencial. Tudo o que eu tenho de fazer agora é matar vocês dois, e estarei livre de encrencas.

(Duo) Você acha que é fácil enganar todo mundo?

(Juan) Na verdade, tem algo que me intriga muito... sobre a atuação de Mither, as provas que incriminam você, Duo... as fitas apagadas... enfim... algumas perguntas não tem resposta, mas... depois que eu matar vocês, eu dou um jeito de descobrir.

(Une) Parado aí, Juan!! Você está preso por alta traição!!

(Juan) !!

(Duo) Lady Une?!

(Mither) Por que demorou tanto, mulher?! Quase que esse desgraçado atira em nós!!

Vários agentes entraram no galpão, apontando as armas para Juan. O latino se viu perdido, e percebeu que teria de usar um blefe.

(Juan) Mande seus homens abaixarem as armas, ou eu atiro nesses dois.

Duo pensava em um modo de sair daquela situação, mas Juan não os perdia de mira. Mither também se pôs nervoso. Não gostava de coisas que não podia controlar.

(Une) Não.

(Juan furioso) Não se importa com eles?

(Une) O que você acha? Eu os usaria nesse esquema pra capturá-lo, se me preocupasse?

(Juan) Você é uma filha da...

Não completou a frase, apertando o gatilho e disparando contra Mither. Horrorizado, o americano viu que o agente caia, atingido em cheio. Um pouco de sangue respingou sobre a face de Duo, devido a proximidade com o outro rapaz.

No instante em que Juan voltava a arma para o jovem piloto, os soldados que haviam chegado com Lady Une dispararam sobre o traidor, crivando-o com uma verdadeira chuva de balas.

(Juan) Argh...

(Une) Cessar fogo!

Quando pararam de atirar, o corpo já sem vida do latino caiu em uma poça criada com seu próprio sangue.

(Une) Duo! Mither! Vocês estão bem?

(Chang) O que está acontecendo?

(Heero) Lady Une?

Os dois pilotos invadiram o galpão, alarmados com o som dos tiros, precipitados pelo ato de loucura de Juan.

(Duo) Mither está ferido!

(Une) Rápido, uma ambulância! Chamem uma ambulância!

Wufei não estava entendendo nada daquilo, e correu até onde o piloto americano estava abaixado verificando as condições de Mither. Felizmente ele fora atingido no ombro, e não em um ponto vital, mas a bala parecia alojada na carne e sangrava bastante.

(Chang) Maxwell! Você está bem?

(Duo) Wufei... sim, estou bem...

Passou o braço pelo rosto, tentando limpar os respingos de sangue.

Instintivamente os olhos violetas correram pelo galpão. Procurava por Heero, e lá estava ele... parado à porta, olhando fixamente para o americano.

(Heero)...

A movimentação logo teve um rumo certo. A maioria dos soldados voltou aos veículos, e depois partiu, regressando a base. Lady Une aproximou-se de Mither e sorriu ao ver que o agente ia sobreviver a mais essa.

Alguns soldados improvisaram uma maca rústica com pedaços de madeira. Depois acomodaram Mither com cuidado sobre a mesma.

(Chang) Nós...

(Une) Vamos levar Mither à um hospital. Duo, você vem comigo, mas não se preocupe, não voltará a prisão.

(Duo)...

Achou melhor seguir Lady Une. Não tinha ânimo para enfrentar uma conversa com o soldado perfeito.

(Chang indignado) Lady Une, o que você faz aqui? Como soube?

(Une) Calma, Wufei. Venha amanhã à minha sala, e você terá todas as repostas.

(Chang) !!

Lady Une lançou um olhar para Heero. Depois sorriu.

(Une) Traga Trowa, Quatre e Heero com você. Todos merecem uma explicação.

Afastou-se seguindo a maca improvisada e tendo a preocupação de puxar Duo gentilmente com ela.

Heero parecia pregado no chão. Queria muito falar com Duo, mas pela primeira vez na sua vida, não sabia o que fazer... como agir diante daquilo. Era um alívio saber que o americano estava bem, sem ferimentos... ouvir aquela chuva de balas lhe deixara no máximo da tensão... se acontecesse algo com Duo, Heero jamais perdoaria Lady Une!

O piloto do Wing percebeu que Duo passava ao seu lado, sem coragem de encará-lo...

Clima pesado... nenhuma palavra a ser dita... confusão geral..

Porque Lady Une estava ali? Juan era o real traidor? Devia ser, já que estava mais furado que uma peneira... e... qual o papel de Mither naquilo tudo?

Tinha muita coisa a ser explicada...

(Chang) Yui vamos embora?

(Heero suspirando) Não.

(Chang) !!

(Heero) Trowa e Quatre devem estar vindo aí... eles não vão entender nada também.

(Chang) Ah...

E desde quando Heero se importava?

**oOo**

(Chang) Eu ainda não sei como as coisas se encaixam... mas... Lady Une prometeu que nos explicaria tudo hoje.

(Quatre) Nem tivemos notícias do Duo... ele estava bem mesmo?

(Chang) Sim. Estava bem.

(Trowa) Lady Une disse pra onde o levaria?

(Heero) Não.

(Quatre) Vocês não insistiram?

(Chang) Foi tudo tão rápido! Nós esperávamos chegar ao local, e encontrar Mither e Duo, talvez um ou outro soldado... mas... nós chegamos lá e demos de cara com quase uma frota inteira de soldados, Lady Une a frente das operações, e Juan baleado como real traidor...

(Trowa) Uma bela surpresa.

(Chang) Não brinca.

Os quatro pilotos estavam na sala de Lady Une, na base dos Preventers, aguardando que a mesma viesse se juntar à eles, trazendo as prometidas explicações.

Não sabiam nada sobre Duo, a não ser que o americano não havia retornado a prisão. O comentário geral é que ele passara a noite ao lado de Lady Une no hospital, acompanhando o agente Mither.

Já não era mais nenhum segredo que Mither fazia parte da corregedoria dos Preventers, o que era uma inesperada revelação.

Heero se mantinha muito calado e pensativo. Não queria mostrar o quanto estava preocupado, mas sabia que não enganava ninguém... o japonês costumava ser excelente em camuflar seus sentimentos, mas a convivência ao lado do piloto americano, sempre tão falador e autêntico, havia lhe afetado permanentemente...

(Quatre) Eles estão demorando...

Antes que alguém comentasse algo, a porta se abriu, e Lady Une entrou, acompanhada por Duo.

Imediatamente quatro pares de olhos fixaram-se sobre a figura do americano.

Duo, assim como Lady Une, apresentava um semblante meio cansado, evidenciando que haviam passado a noite em claro. Os olhos violetas também mostravam confusão e dúvidas... parecia que a superior não havia esclarecido nada ainda...

(Quatre) Duo! Tudo bem com você?

(Duo sorrindo) Tá sim...

Evitou encarar Heero, sentando-se numa cadeira vaga ao lado de Trowa. Lady Une por sua vez deu a volta e foi para trás da escrivaninha.

(Une) Bom dia, rapazes. Que bom que estão todos aqui, posso explicar tudo o que aconteceu.

(Heero) Ótimo.

A voz do soldado perfeito soou fria, com traços de raiva. Ainda não se conformava com o ardil daquela mulher atrevida. Como ela tinha a ousadia de tentar jogá-lo contra Duo?

(Duo)...

Inclinou um pouco a cabeça, tentando espiar o companheiro. Queria saber o que se passava pela mente dele, mas a postura ereta apenas denunciava a raiva que Heero deveria estar sentindo, e com razão. Voltou os olhos ametistas na direção da mulher.

(Une) Nós sempre desconfiamos da presença do traidor, mas todos os nossos esforços foram em vão, na tentativa de capturá-lo... nunca conseguíamos provas, nem fatos concretos, mas apenas indícios.

(Chang) Então criaram a Operação Dark Evil.

(Une) Não.

(Quatre) Não?!

(Une) Criamos a Operação Evil in Dark Mode. Tratava-se de duas operações em conjunto, que precisariam ser executadas pelas pessoas certas, ou tudo daria errado. Minha intuição me disse que Heero Yui e Duo Maxwell eram essas pessoas.

(Trowa) Continue.

(Une) Então entregamos a operação Dark Evil para Duo, acreditando que apesar de tudo, ele não delataria Heero. Depois confiamos a operação Evil Mode, sabendo que Heero com certeza denunciaria Duo.

(Duo)...

(Quatre) Como você poderia ter tanta certeza de que seria assim?

(Une sorrindo) Natureza humana, Quatre. Se você tivesse a experiência que eu possuo com seres humanos, entenderia...

(Trowa) Você se aproveitou dos sentimentos de Heero e Duo, não é?

(Une)...

(Heero) Não acabou, acabou?

(Une) Jogar um contra o outro não era o bastante. Juan não se denunciaria por apenas isso. Foi preciso criar todo o clima, com a ajuda da corregedoria, inclusive.

(Duo) Mither sabia dessa operação o tempo todo...

(Une) Sim, caro Duo. Quero que saiba que você nunca iria a corte marcial. Todas as provas da sua inocência e da operação Evil in Dark Mode estão arquivadas e bem guardadas. Eu jamais arriscaria sua vida assim.

(Quatre) Mas naquele dia você nos disse que...

(Chang) Ela usou a gente também!

(Trowa) Não apenas Heero e Duo, mas nós também fazíamos parte do esquema todo...

(Une) Isso mesmo. Vocês precisavam acreditar que a vida de Duo corria perigo, que Mither talvez fosse o traidor, expondo Duo à queima de arquivo...

(Quatre) Nós caímos feito patinhos!

(Une) A movimentação foi crucial para que o 'teatro' convencesse Juan de que não era apenas um embuste. E deu maravilhosamente certo.

(Chang) Mas Juan cometeu vários erros. Porque ele editou a fita? Não faz sentido, a não ser que ele tivesse a intenção desde o principio de apenas incriminar Mither.

(Une) Era isso o que ele queria: um bode expiatório, para poder cair fora em segurança. Se ele pedisse demissão, levantaria muitas suspeitas, mas depois de toda essa confusão (se ele conseguisse matar Mither e Duo), poderia sair numa boa. Um detalhe: eu mandei editar a fita.

(Quatre) !!

(Trowa) !!

(Chang) Mas... porque?

(Une) Nós prevemos que Juan tentaria eliminar Duo, enquanto ele estivesse preso, por isso Mither o tirou de lá, de um modo que não estragasse nossos planos. Na mesma noite da fuga, Juan entrou na cela, e assassinou os vigias, porém Duo não se encontrava mais lá.

(Duo)...

(Trowa) Essa gravação não seria o suficiente para prendê-lo?

(Une) Não. Juan usava máscara... não era uma prova que justificasse uma acusação. Apagamos a fita para que vocês continuassem desconfiando de Mither, e não de outra pessoa.

(Chang) Só que Heero descobriu o engodo...

(Une suspirando) Essa foi a única falha real do plano. Eu não esperava que Heero percebesse essa pequena artimanha nossa. Sorte que depois tudo aconteceu tão rápido, que vocês não tiveram tempo de desconfiar de nada.

(Heero) Como você pode?

(Une) Os Preventers em primeiro lugar. A missão em primeiro lugar. Eu respeito vocês pelo que representam para a paz mundial, mas... a gravidade da situação exigia uma atitude enérgica. Espero que entendam...

(Quatre) Só mentiras... a história que você nos contou... toda a preocupação por qual nós passamos...

(Trowa) Se falhasse...

(Une) Eu não tinha dúvidas de que daria certo. Sinto não ter revelado isso antes, mas era crucial que vocês agissem de forma convincente.

Dirigia essas palavras à Heero, notando que os olhos azuis a fitavam de modo frio e hostil.

Apesar dos esclarecimentos, os principais envolvidos estavam mais calados que do que seria de se esperar. Talvez fosse devido a todo o resultado da situação...

(Duo) Er... preciso pegar minhas coisas...

Referia-se a todos os seus pertences, confiscados pelos Preventers.

Os outros pilotos olharam penalizados para Duo. Apesar de tudo o que havia passado, ele dava mostras de começar a se animar. Não sacaram bem o porque, mas um pequeno brilho tomava conta dos olhos ametistas.

(Une) Sim, claro. A diretoria concordou em dar a vocês uma licença, para que possam se organizar e...

Trowa levantou-se e pegou Quatre pela mão.

(Trowa) Temos um instituto para dirigir, se você não se lembra... se a reunião terminou, preferimos ir embora.

Não queria continuar ali, agora que sabia de tudo. Simplesmente não aceitava o raciocínio lógico empregado naquela ridícula operação. E usar os sentimentos de seus amigos não ajudava em nada...

Trowa que não ficaria ali nem mais um segundo.

O loirinho sentiu toda a revolta que emanava do amante de olhos verdes, e no intimo concordava com ele. E desejava ardentemente que os estratagemas de Lady Une não afastassem Heero de Duo definitivamente...

Por parte do americano não havia dúvidas: poderia existir prova mais contundente do que aquela?

Mas daí por parte de Heero... era difícil dizer.

O japonês poderia ter sido levado a agir por causa do remorso, de preocupação com o companheiro e até mesmo por sentir raiva de ter sido manipulado de forma indiferente.

Apesar de tudo, o loirinho sentia algo muito forte emanando de Heero, não conseguia identificar que tipo de sentimento era, porém tinha certeza de que se tratava de algo bom.

Com esses pensamentos, Quatre decidiu fazer algo, dar pelo menos o primeiro passo para que as coisas não ficassem piores.

(Quatre) Duo, Heero, Wufei... precisamos conversar, apenas nós. Venham a nossa casa essa noite, jantaremos juntos.

(Chang) Ok.

(Heero) Hn.

(Duo)... tá bom...

Ainda não tivera tempo de pensar no que havia acontecido direito. Claro que ruminara, morrendo de raiva de tudo aquilo, e agora que sabia de toda a verdade, as coisas assumiam um outro prisma...

(Quatre) Então até a noite.

(Chang) Eu também já vou. Falou caras.

Os três saíram sem nem mesmo cumprimentar Lady Une. Ela não os recriminava, e esperava que pudessem superar aquilo, afinal, eram soldados acima de tudo.

(Duo) Bom, eu vou... pegar minhas coisas...

Levantou-se e saiu, sem cumprimentar ninguém. Duo pensava seriamente em reavaliar sua vida e achava que talvez fosse hora de procurar uma outra maneira de sobreviver...

Não gostara nem um pouco de ter sido usado... sua estrutura estava bem abalada, por mais que disfarçasse, recebera um duro golpe. O que piorava tudo era que ninguém garantia que outros planos como aquele fossem bolados...

Heero observou o americano sair, e sentiu uma dor inexplicável em seu peito. Percebera a mágoa cintilando nas íris cor ametista... uma dor muito parecida com a que sentia...

Voltou os olhos para a comandante dos Preventers, fuzilando-a com seu olhar mais frio. Quem ela pensava que era, pra brincar assim com ele?!

A gravidade da situação não justificava aquilo, e se Lady Une tivesse confiado a ele, a missão de encontrar o traidor, com certeza não se arrependeria. Mas não... ela preferira inventar todo um plano mirabolante e ridículo, frágil demais para que alguém levasse em consideração, e no entanto...

(Heero pensativo) Talvez seja hora de procurar um outro emprego...

Sem dizer mais nada levantou-se, deixando Lady Une completamente incrédula.

(Une) Não pode estar falando sério...

A única resposta que obteve foi uma porta fechada com certa violência.

Continua...


	5. Novos Caminhos

_**Título**_: Conspiração_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, angust_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma desconfiança se instala entre os pilotos Gundam, e Heero recebe uma missão delicada cujo desfecho pelo destruir a vida de Duo Maxwell

_Todos concordam com a ambição de alguém  
Se alguém possui uma mente jovem...  
... ninguém poderá destruir essa ambição  
Obter glória...  
... e ser destruído pelo sonho de alguém  
Não se pode evitar as duas coisas._

**Conspiração  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 05  
Novos caminhos**

(Mither) Duo, que surpresa!

(Duo sorrindo) Como você está?

O agente fechou a cara e suspirou.

(Mither) Foi só um tirinho no ombro. Quero sair daqui logo, mas o médico não vai me dar alta hoje... quer que eu fique em observação... droga.

(Duo) Ora, não banque o paciente chato! Você entrou essa noite. Repouse por pelo menos um dia.

Mither estava comodamente deitado sobre um leito, coberto com um lençol branco. Seu braço direito estava engessado. Apesar de não ser um ferimento grave, Mither passara por uma pequena cirurgia a fim de remover a bala alojada.

O americano se aproximou da cama e sentou-se na beiradinha do leito. Observou o quarto simples, que possuía mais uma cama vazia, um pequeno criado mudo, com um vaso de margaridas em cima.

(Mither) Hunf. Mas e você? Está bem?

(Duo) Acabei de vir da sede. Eu sai de lá e fui até meu apartamento, levar minhas coisas... tá uma bagunnnnnça...

(Mither) Não era sobre isso que eu estava falando.

O americano parou de sorrir e desviou os olhos. Ainda não havia digerido a conversa com Lady Une, e cada vez que pensava naquilo, mais complicado ficava.

(Duo) Eu sei...

(Mither) Sinto muito por ter feito parte disso. Eu não tinha escolha... sei que Lady Une arquitetou esse plano com a melhor das intenções, mas quando eu aceitei a missão, não sabia dos seus sentimentos...

(Duo)...

Fitou Mither sem saber o que dizer.

(Mither) Se eu soubesse que você o amava, não tinha levado nada disso à frente. Só que eu nem desconfiava...

Duo achou melhor cortar o assunto por ali. Ainda era cedo pra tais conclusões. Havia decidido que se esqueceria de Heero, e era isso que faria. Mesmo se a famosa Operação Evil in Dark Mode não tivesse sido realizada...

O piloto Gundam sabia que não havia chances de seu amor ser correspondido...

(Duo) Não tem nada haver... Heero é o tipo de pessoa que estabelece uma meta, e se esforça ao máximo para cumpri-la. Ele é o soldado perfeito, sempre vai ser. E se ele souber que eu o amo, vai considerar um obstáculo a ser superado.

(Mither) Sinto muito...

(Duo) Você não tem culpa disso. Lady Une soube aproveitar-se de mim... e eu conclui que enquanto amar Heero, coisas como essa podem voltar a acontecer. E não vou permitir que justamente meu amor seja um ponto fraco a ser explorado.

(Mither) Você está se esquecendo de um detalhe crucial...

O americano pensou por alguns segundos.

(Duo) O que?

(Mither) VOCÊ foi usado por Lady Une...

(Duo) Eu sei disso...

(Mither) Mas Heero também foi...

(Duo) !!

Era verdade! Ainda não considerara esse ângulo do problema. Estava se martirizando, julgando-se apenas uma grande vítima... mas o piloto japonês também fora manipulado. E Lady Une deixara bem claro que se aproveitara dos sentimentos de ambos...

(Mither) O amor não deve ser considerado um ponto fraco, porque ele nos torna mais fortes. Uma pessoa que ama é capaz de realizar milagres para proteger a pessoa amada, e foi o que você fez, mas... você é você... e Heero é Heero, já pensou que ele poderia não agir como você?

(Duo) Mas ele...

(Mither) Você ficou decepcionado, e ia se deixar abater, mas Heero o olhou com raiva... então me pergunto: raiva de que? Porque ele sentiria raiva da sua 'traição'? Ele confiava em você... e era certo que se decepcionaria... mas raiva é algo que sentimos quando uma pessoa nos fere e nos magoa, não é?

(Duo) !!

(Mither) E se a pessoa que Heero ama o traísse, se não correspondesse as suas expectativas... como ele reagiria?

(Duo) Está dizendo que...

(Mither) Você afirma que ele é um soldado perfeito... um soldado perfeito segue sua missão até o fim, sem deixar que as emoções o influenciem... Heero não se comportou assim.

(Duo)...

(Mither) E a verdade é que ele é humano. Humanos cometem erros porque não são perfeitos. Mas nós aprendemos com nossos erros e tiramos lições que nos tornam mais sábios.

(Duo) Mither... calma, eu não sei o que você...

(Mither) Pensa: Heero tem seus sonhos. Você pode afirmar com certeza que é ser o soldado perfeito? Nossas prioridades mudam com o tempo. Porque nós mudamos... Duo, você perguntou pra Heero qual é o sonho dele?

(Duo) Não.

(Mither) Você foi usado por Lady Une, isso é triste e impossível de ser apagado. Nem todas as minhas desculpas vão valer alguma coisa... só que, Duo... não faça disso uma desculpa para o que não acontece em sua vida.

(Duo) Não estou fazendo disso uma desculpa. Eu sabia que Heero não me amava muito antes de toda essa droga! Pra você é fácil falar, já que desconhece minha vida.

(Mither) !!

(Duo) Você não foi acusado de traição pela pessoa que mais ama no mundo, nem usado em um plano idiota pra prender um informante das forças inimigas.

Ficou em silêncio, fazendo um esforço tremendo pra conter as lágrimas. Ambos ouviram o aviso sonoro indicando que o horário de visitas estava acabando. Tinham mais quinze minutos antes da despedida.

(Mither) Mas Heero o acusou apenas por que acreditava que você tinha passado para o outro lado.

(Duo) Isso só prova que eu estou certo: ele ainda age como soldado perfeito. Antes eu acreditava cegamente que poderia mudá-lo, mas as pessoas são como são. Heero nasceu assim, e vai morrer assim.

(Mither) Talvez você esteja certo. Ou apenas cego. São inúmeras possibilidades. Só não posso concordar com sua fuga. Desistir de tudo sem nem mesmo tentar.

(Duo) Eu SEMPRE quis me aproximar dele, estar perto e...

(Mither) Tentou se manter como amigo, não é? Corrija-me se eu estiver errado. Ou vai dizer que vocês dois já conversaram sobre esses assuntos.

(Duo surpreso) CLARO QUE NÃO!

(Mither) Então apesar de tudo você é um covarde.

(Duo) !!

(Mither) Lutou muitas batalhas, enfrentou inimigos poderosos e terríveis. Ajudou a trazer a paz para a convivência entre a Terra e as Colônias, e no entanto tem medo de encarar seu coração.

(Duo) Pra que lutar uma guerra que já está perdida?

(Mither) Você não pode dizer isso, Duo... não com certeza. Só vai saber se tentar... se perder o medo. Você disse antes que as pessoas nessa vida tem apenas duas opções, não é?

(Duo) Sim.

(Mither) Lutar por seus sonhos, sem medir esforços, destruindo o que for preciso... ou ser destruído pelo sonho de alguém...

(Duo)...

Fitou Mither, impressionado por ele ainda se lembrar de suas palavras.

(Mither) É uma visão muito dolorosa da vida, mas eu concordo com ela. Apesar de tudo existe verdade por trás de cada palavra... mas você esqueceu de uma coisa, Duo. Pessoas como você não foram feitas para serem destruídas por ninguém.

Estendeu a mão esquerda e tomou uma mão de Duo entre a sua. O jovem piloto estava surpreso demais para revidar.

(Duo) !!

(Mither) Você só vai ser destruído se permitir. Seja forte, e não abaixe a cabeça jamais. Ninguém precisa dizer que você possui a capacidade de realizar todos os seus sonhos. Se o seu sonho é Heero, então lute por ele, não fique apenas se lamentando e fugindo, enfrente tudo e todos por ele. Só por ele.

(Duo) Eu...

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto, e lançou um olhar aborrecido para o piloto americano.

(Enfermeira) Não é permitido sentar nos leitos.

(Duo) Desculpa!

Levantou-se, tirando a mão do aperto firme de Mither. Mirou-o com os profundos olhos violetas e sorriu.

(Duo) Muito obrigado, Mither. Por tudo.

(Mither) Espero que você me perdoe, pelo que houve...

(Duo) Esqueça isso. A gente se fala.

(Mither sorrindo) Ok.

O doente fitou Duo com seus olhos negros, observando enquanto o americano se afastava e ia embora. Sem saber por que, sentiu uma profunda tristeza em seu peito. Não sabia se sua conversa ajudara Duo de verdade, ou se ele continuaria a fugir do que sentia pelo colega japonês.

(Mither) Como será que vai terminar essa história?...

A enfermeira olhou pra ele em silêncio, surpreendida pelo tom doloroso em que a pergunta foi elaborada.

**oOo**

O resto do dia passou de forma rápida, para os pilotos Gundam, que se viram envolvidos em diversas atividades.

Quatre empenhou-se em preparar um jantar que levantasse o ânimo dos amigos, assim como o dele próprio, bastante abalado com os últimos acontecimentos. Trowa voltara para o Instituto, pretendendo despachar a papelada atrasada, e supervisionar o treinamento dos recrutas, negligenciados nos últimos dias.

Chang Wufei, por sua vez, dedicara-se a pesquisar novas opções pra sua vida. Saber que Une havia usado seus amigos lhe causava uma revolta quase incontrolável, mas descobrir que ela havia usado ele próprio em seus ardis... isso era imperdoável.

O chinês não podia aceitar que ninguém o fizesse de bobo, muito menos uma mulher como Lady Une, que a julgar pelo ocorrido não levava as pessoas em consideração.

À algum tempo atrás ele havia recebido uma proposta mais que interessante de uma das colônias. Tá certo que teria de se afastar dos amigos, mas não precisavam cortar as relações, apenas não os veria com tanta freqüência.

(Wufei) Meu tempo nos Preventers está acabando.

Sem perder mais tempo, enviou um e-mail para a colônia, informando que havia aceitado a proposta.

Heero estava em seu apartamento, observando um fio de água que escorria pela torneira semi aberta.

Pensava em suas opções, tanta coisa para tão pouco tempo. Agora que esclarecera o ocorrido, e a tal missão Evil in Dark Mode já era coisa do passado, podia se concentrar em si mesmo, avaliando suas ações desde que concluíra que Duo era um 'traidor'.

Ficara com raiva, magoado e apreensivo.

Descobrir a traição do americano era como descobrir uma traição a si próprio. Confiava tanto no tagarela, apreciava as missões que executavam juntos... e a cada dia olhava pro jovem de tranças com infinita suavidade.

(Heero) Droga.

Seria um tolo se continuasse a negar o que sentia.

Não podia descobrir a quanto tempo havia se apaixonado, nem mesmo tinha certeza de quando adquirira essa consciência, mas amava Duo. Amava-o muito mais do que poderia aceitar como possível...

E sabia que era correspondido. Não haviam mais dúvidas a respeito disso... e Heero não questionava essa questão, afinal, as palavras iradas do americano ainda bailavam em sua mente...

"_Você faria tudo por seus sonhos, Heero? Pois eu faria. Eu faria qualquer coisa por meus sonhos... para proteger meus sonhos... e ser fuzilado é apenas um preço a se pagar... uma bagatela na verdade, se no fim, eu puder proteger voc..._"

No princípio, o piloto japonês apenas julgara que fossem palavras sem objetivo, lançadas por alguém desesperado e sem esperanças de ser salvo, depois de apanhado 'com as mãos na massa'.

Com a possibilidade de corte marcial, Heero achava que talvez o americano estivesse descontrolado, assustado, procurando um meio de se livrar. Não que fosse a maneira convencional, mas nada que tivesse relação com Duo poderia ser julgado convencional.

(Heero) E como fica daqui pra frente?

Sua saída dos Preventers era fato praticamente consumado. Já tinha a carta com o pedido de demissão digitada. No entanto, não era essa a sua preocupação...

Queria saber como ficariam as coisas entre o americano baka e ele... seriam capazes de se olhar do mesmo jeito de antes? As trapaças jogadas por Lady Une poderiam afetar a 'relação' entre os dois de maneira definitiva?

Duo estava magoado, e passara por maus bocados, mas ele também estava muito ferido.

(Heero) Duo não tem culpa.

Nenhum dos dois tinha culpa... haviam sido usados em nome da paz, não que essa constatação aliviasse a barra da comandante dos Preventers.

(Heero) O amor é uma fraqueza idiota. Por causa de um sentimento fui usado por Lady Une.

Fixou os olhos azuis na água que escorria de modo regular. Estava tentando relaxar, mas não conseguiria enquanto não parasse de mentir para si mesmo. Já não enganava mais ninguém.

(Heero) Não. O amor não é uma fraqueza. Fugir dele sim, é o meu ponto fraco. Não assumir os meus sentimentos abriram uma brecha, que foi aproveitada por Lady Une. Se Duo e eu não tivéssemos medo de conversar, esse mau não teria sido realizado.

Até entendia o lado do americano, já que Heero conhecia a fama de soldado perfeito que corretamente levava, pois no tempo da guerra, buscava mesmo a perfeição em todos os seus atos.

Mas a guerra havia acabado, e tempos de paz não precisavam de soldados perfeitos. O mundo precisava agora de pessoas que pudessem reconstruir e começar de novo, sem fantasmas, medos ou ameaças.

Pessoas que não eram perfeitas, porque o ser humano não é uno. E querer o contrario é desejar ir contra a natureza.

(Heero) Talvez ainda aja uma chance.

"_Proteger você..._".

Amor é um sentimento forte, e não pode ser mudado de uma hora para outra. Acreditava que Duo ainda abrigava em seu coração, o amor que Heero tanto cobiçava.

Era hora do soldado perfeito abrir mão de sua fama. Não permitiria que o amor fosse uma fraqueza em sua vida. Conversaria com Duo, e eles teriam que se entender.

(Heero) Eu já adiei demais...

Levantou-se da cadeira e fechou a torneira.

Cortaria todas as pontas soltas em sua vida.

**oOo**

Duo não havia terminado de arrumar suas coisas no apartamento. Ainda faltava muita coisa pra ser colocada no devido lugar, e o americano não estava com ânimo pra isso.

A conversa com Mither o pusera em estado de reflexão. Será que ele estava certo?

(Duo) Sim... Chega de fugir.

Mais que decidido, Duo resolveu preparar-se para o jantar na residência de Quatre. O loirinho morava longe, e Duo queria caminhar um pouco, pensar em sua vida, e talvez encontrar respostas pras suas dúvidas.

Depois de tomar um banho, o americano vestiu uma calça preta muito justa, uma blusa leve em tom de marfim, e por último pegou uma jaqueta preta. O tempo andava louco ultimamente, e ele não queria correr o risco de passar frio.

Penteou os cabelos recém lavados e prendeu-os na trança costumeira. Já estava mais que acostumado com ela.

Olhou-se no espelho e gostou do que viu. Finalizou passando um pouco de perfume, _Romantic_, que tinha um aroma muito doce.

(Duo sorrindo) Muito bem Duo Maxwell. Coragem: vamos ver o que a noite lhe reserva!

Deu uma piscada para seu reflexo no espelho e acabou rindo muito. Seu humor estava voltando ao normal. Já começava a se sentir como o jovem que sempre fora.

Continua...


	6. Não precisamos de palavras

_**Título**_: Conspiração_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, angust_**  
Pares**_: 1x2_**  
Resumo:**_ Uma desconfiança se instala entre os pilotos Gundam, e Heero recebe uma missão delicada cujo desfecho pelo destruir a vida de Duo Maxwell

_Todos concordam com a ambição de alguém  
Se alguém possui uma mente jovem...  
... ninguém poderá destruir essa ambição  
Obter glória...  
... e ser destruído pelo sonho de alguém  
Não se pode evitar as duas coisas._

**Conspiração  
Kaline Bogard**

**Capítulo 06  
Não precisamos de palavras**

(Quatre) Bem vindo, Duo!! Fique à vontade!!

(Duo sorrindo) Obrigado!!

O americano sempre se surpreendia com a amabilidade do rapaz árabe. O loirinho tinha tanta preocupação pelo bem estar dos amigos, que as vezes parecia impossível acreditar que alguém tão gentil havia sido um soldado, um piloto Gundam.

(Quatre) Os outros já chegaram. Estamos apenas esperando você pra começarmos o jantar.

Corando um pouco, Duo colocou a mão sobre a cabeça, meio sem jeito. Era sempre o atrasado.

(Duo) Desculpa! Eu vim caminhando, pra pensar, e perdi a noção do tempo.

(Quatre sorrindo) Tudo bem. Só Wufei reclamou um pouco.

(Duo desconfiado) Um pouco?...

(Quatre) Er... ok, eu confesso. Ele reclamou muito!

Ambos riram do amigo chinês. Duo ao seu modo escandaloso, e Quatre discretamente.

(Duo) Ele vai querer me matar!

(Quatre) Duvido muito! Mas vamos logo, antes que Wufei tenha uma crise... er, outra crise.

(Duo)...

Seguiram para a sala de jantar.

A enorme mesa estava arrumada com perfeição. Haviam flores coloridas distribuídas pelo tampo, sobre a impecável toalha branca. Alguns pratos já estavam servidos, apenas aguardando que se iniciasse o jantar.

Chang Wufei estava sentado em uma das cadeiras, com o cotovelo sobre a mesa de madeira, e o rosto descansando sobre a mão. Olhava de modo pidão para as guloseimas. Heero estava em pé, observando a paisagem escura de uma das grandes janelas.

Quando Duo e Quatre entraram, os dois olharam para eles.

(Chang) Pô! Até que enfim, hein, Maxwuell? Mais um pouco e a gente pula o jantar e vai direto para o café da manhã.

(Duo) Desculpa! Me atrasei...

(Chang) Droga. Agora foi o Barton que sumiu. WINNER!!

(Quatre surpreso) O que foi?

(Duo) Ai, Chang! Pra que esse escândalo! Até parece que tá morrendo de fome! Quem vê pensa que você não come à dias.

(Chang) Hunf. Winner, vamos logo atrás do seu namorado antes que o jantar esfrie... MAIS AINDA!!

(Quatre corando) Tá... tá bom...

O rapaz chinês saiu pisando duro, muito aborrecido por que seu pobre estômago ainda estava vazio. Ele fora o primeiro a chegar...

(Quatre) Espera aí, Chang! Acho que o Trowa não foi pra...

Saiu apressado atrás do amigo, deixando Heero e Duo sozinhos na sala. O americano podia sentir o olhar de profundo azul fixo em sua pessoa, mas não se importava com isso. Também aproveitou pra fazer um exame bem meticuloso em Heero.

O japonês usava uma calça preta social que lhe caía muito bem e uma camisa azul clara, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos. Os cabelos negros pareciam ter sido penteados, mas eram rebeldes demais para permanecerem no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Heero estava muito atraente, e se Duo pudesse usar uma palavra pra descrevê-lo seria: "Uaaaauuuuuu!"

Heero, por sua vez, notou que era observado muito atentamente, e por que não dizer, analisado com cuidado. E foi enorme o alívio ao ver a aprovação cintilando nos belos olhos ametistas.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer ou fazer, permanecendo parados no mesmo lugar por um longo tempo, apenas se observando, analisando mutuamente.

(Quatre) Desculpem a demora nós...

Parou surpreso ao ver o modo como os amigos se encaravam. Uma sensação forte invadiu-lhe a mente, e ele não conseguiu terminar a frase. Mas apesar disso, pode sentir que uma coisa boa estava acontecendo. E não era apenas a sua intuição que lhe dizia isso. Podia ver no olhar que Heero e Duo trocavam, que não havia rancor ali. Ambos sabiam que eram inocentes na história.

(Chang) O que foi? Vão ficar parados aí, se admirando? Eu quero é comer!!

(Duo corando) Ai, Chang! Você não tem jeito!! Que modos são esses?

(Trowa) Boa noite, Duo. Boa noite, Heero.

(Duo) Boa noite!

(Heero) Hn.

(Quatre sorrindo) Eu já pedi para que fossemos servidos. Por favor, sentem-se e fiquem à vontade!

Logo os quatro amigos estavam comendo e conversando animadamente. Na verdade Duo e Quatre eram os que mais falavam, discutindo amigavelmente sobre vários assuntos.

Chang Wufei estava muito empenhado em comer, e mal dirigia a palavra aos outros, exceto para elogiar a excelente comida.

Heero e Trowa ouviam em silêncio, bebendo cada palavra despejada pelos dois amigos tagarelas. Mas é claro, Duo ainda vencia. Heero duvidava que existisse outra pessoa mais falante que o baka americano. Qualidade que irritava no começo, porém a medida que se ia conhecendo-o melhor, aprendia-se a apreciar tal característica.

Por fim, Rashid entrou, trazendo em uma grande bandeja, duas travessas de vidro, ricamente trabalhadas.

(Quatre sorrindo) Ah, obrigado, Rashid. Duo, a sobremesa é em sua homenagem.

(Duo) Oba!

Os olhos violetas brilharam ao focalizar uma deliciosa torta de sorvete e um belo bolo de nozes, além de duas grandes bisnagas com cobertura líquida sabor caramelo e sabor chocolate.

(Chang) Ah... porque não me avisou? Se eu soubesse dessas maravilhas não tinha comido tanto!! Agora não agüento mais nada!

(Duo) Bem feito! Quem mandou ser guloso! Isso parece divino!

Olhava de um para o outro sem saber por qual começar. Acabou decidindo-se por partir um pedaço de ambos, fazendo uma combinação bem estranha. Finalizou cobrindo tudo com muita calda de chocolate.

O chinês fungou e não resistiu. Partiu um pedaço pra ele também, preferindo o bolo de nozes e cobertura de caramelo.

(Quatre) Cuidado pra não passar mal...

(Chang) Não se preocupe. Eu que não vou deixar Maxwell comer essa preciosidade sozinho.

(Duo)...

Não podia responder pois estava com a boca cheia. E no fim, ele que não era bobo de parar de comer apenas para replicar as implicâncias do chinês.

(Quatre) Ele não vai comer sozinho...

Partiu um pedaço da torta para o amante, que aceitou com um sorriso, e um pedaço para Heero, que também aceitou. Ambos preferiam cobertura de caramelo.

O jantar fora descontraído, e leve. Os cinco evitavam assuntos delicados, mas sabiam que não poderiam deixá-los de lado por mais tempo.

(Chang) Bom, pra acompanhar essa sobremesa, eu gostaria de dar-lhes uma notícia.

Os quatro rapazes olharam atentamente para o chinês.

(Chang) Estou me desligando dos Preventers. Aceitei um cargo de confiança em L5, para trabalhar ao lado do embaixador da colônia.

(Duo chocado) Você... vai embora da Terra?

(Chang) Sim.

(Quatre) Eu até entendo que peça demissão, mas... voltar para o espaço...

(Chang) Minha vida tem andado em círculos ultimamente. Eu pensei muito, e notei que não estou crescendo. Não é o que eu quero. Não é um adeus, nem o fim da nossa... amizade.

(Heero) Entendo. Eu também me demiti.

Dessa vez os olhares surpresos se fixaram na imagem do rapaz japonês.

(Quatre) Heero...

(Duo sorrindo) Que engraçado! Os três ex-pilotos Gundam que faziam parte dos Preventers caíram fora ao mesmo tempo.

(Chang) Maxwell, você também se demitiu?

(Duo) Sim... enviei um e-mail antes de vir pra cá Ainda não sei o que fazer, mas nunca poderia continuar lá depois... de tudo o que houve.

(Chang) Ainda não me conformo! Lady Une desconhece limites! Ela perdeu totalmente a noção das coisas!

Deu uma mordida furiosa em um pedaço de bolo.

(Chang) Mas que isso está bom, está!

(Duo) Põe bom nisso! Dá última vez que eu tentei fazer, ficou um desastre!

(Chang) Por que será, não? Se você fala tanto enquanto cozinha... tenho pena dos alimentos...

(Duo) !!

(Trowa) O que acham de trabalhar com a gente no Instituto?

(Quatre animado) Isso mesmo! Heero, Duo e Wufei seriam ótimos instrutores.

A proposta pegou os três de surpresa. Ainda mais porque partira do calado rapaz de franja.

(Duo) Puxa, Quatre... não sei o que dizer.

(Quatre) Aceite!

(Duo sorrindo) Então tá. Muito obrigado, loirinho.

(Chang) Eu não posso, sinto muito.

(Quatre) Porque?

(Chang) Já aceitei a vaga na colônia. E eu to mesmo querendo ir pra lá.

(Duo) Que pena...

Ficaram em silêncio, meditando por um segundo. Por fim o chinês voltou-se para Heero, e indagou o que todos queriam saber.

(Chang) E você, Yui. O que pretende fazer da vida?

(Heero) Eu...

Olhou fixamente para Duo. A troca de olhares foi tão intensa, que o americano acabou desviando o rosto, corando de leve. Os três perceberam e sacando na hora o que se passava.

Quatre sorriu aliviado, intuindo que tudo ficaria bem.

(Quatre) Aceite nossa proposta, Heero. Tê-lo conosco seria uma honra.

(Heero) Eu aceito. Obrigado!

(Duo)...

Observou o companheiro japonês, sentindo uma imensa satisfação por poder continuar trabalhando com ele. Não sabia se voltariam as boas de antes (er... tá certo que o relacionamento entre eles não era lá tão amistoso, mas também não era de todo ruim), e o que mais lhe chateara ao pedir demissão, fora a idéia de ter de ficar longe de Heero.

A única coisa que não entendeu foi o agradecimento do ex piloto Gundam. Geralmente Heero Yui não era tão educado a ponto de se importar com esses... detalhes...

Porém o loirinho voltou a se pronunciar, sentindo que poderia insistir um pouco mais com Wufei.

(Quatre) Chang, por que você não aceita nossa proposta? Pode voltar atrás em sua decisão.

(Chang pensativo) Não. Eu já dei a minha palavra, e daqui à uma semana Sally vai estar...

Calou-se surpreso ao ver que estava se delatando. Mas era tarde demais: todos haviam percebido que mencionara o nome da ex-major Sally Po. Não era segredo que uma atração muito forte existia entre a major e Chang Wufei, mas o período da guerra, e toda a situação pós guerra os mantivera afastados de um jeito ou de outro. Agora era uma revelação inesperada que Wufei sabia onde ela estava, e pelo jeito até mantivera contato... mas tinha uma outra coisa que surpreendera os quatro rapazes muito mais...

E Duo expôs em voz alta o que todos pensavam.

(Duo) Sally? Major Sally Po? Você vai trabalhar com ela? E de onde tirou tanta intimidade?

O rapaz chinês não sabia onde enfiar a cara. Fora um total e completo deslize de sua parte... concertar ficaria mais feio ainda... então era melhor se abrir.

(Chang) Bem... foi ela quem me convidou pra trabalhar no espaço... de vez em quando a gente troca umas mensagens...

(Duo) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh sei... e o Romeu aí nem nos conta nada!

O americano apontou o garfo para o amigo, de forma ameaçadora e de certo modo cômico.

(Chang)...

(Duo) Eu deveria espetar você por isso! Ou roubar esse pedaço de bolo!

(Quatre rindo) E eu ajudaria você!

(Duo suspirando) Um romance surge na vida do Wufei... que liiiiiinnndo!

(Chang irritado) Pode parar por aí, Maxwell. Não seja ridículo.

(Trowa) Não era você que nunca se renderia à essas coisas?

(Chang) Vocês estão confundindo tudo.

(Heero) Será?

(Chang) É! Quatre, me dá um pedaço de torta!

(Quatre)...

(Duo rindo) Se sofrer de indigestão, você vai ter que ir ao médico... ou melhor, à médica! Há, há, há, há!!

Gargalhou de forma escandalosa, no que foi imitado por Quatre e Trowa (mas o casal foi mais discreto.) Heero também se divertiu, apesar de não demonstrar. O rapaz chinês ergueu-se e bateu com as duas mãos sobre o tampo de mármore.

(Chang) Duo Maxwell! Eu vou… eu vou…

O americano escorregou da cadeira e escondeu-se debaixo da mesa.

(Duo rindo) Quatreeeee!! Socorro!

(Chang)...

(Quatre) Não se preocupe, Duo! Por aqui ele não passa!

Apontou a bisnaga de cobertura de caramelo contra Wufei, que piscou surpreendido.

(Chang) Eu me rendo!

Levantou as mãos, fazendo uma espécie de caricatura.

(Duo) He, he... Shinigami sempre vence!

Saiu de sob a mesa, ficando em pé, a certa distância do amigo chinês.

(Quatre) Fico feliz que você tenha dado um rumo a sua vida, Chang.

(Chang) Obrigado, Winner.

Os cinco ficaram em silêncio por um minuto. Já não eram mais aqueles garotos idealistas do tempo da guerra. Haviam amadurecido muito, e aprendido muito com tudo o que haviam passado. Mesmo que não parecesse, que se mostrassem os mesmos por fora, sabiam que não era assim. E os mais extremistas, ou seja, Heero, Trowa e Wufei eram os que mais haviam mudado. Por fora se mostravam silenciosos, disciplinados e de certo modo inacessíveis... só que tal postura não enganava quem os conhecia mais a fundo.

(Trowa) Não surpreende tanto.

(Quatre) Eu esperava por algo assim.

(Chang) Ah, não quer dizer que nós vamos ficar juntos... mas Sally é uma ótima mulher.

(Duo) Com certeza. E não merece um marido como você.

(Chang) Ora, Maxwell!

(Duo rindo) Brincadeirinha! Fico muito feliz por vocês dois, Wufei. Até que enfim você parou de enrolar!

(Chang pensativo) Eu não sou muito bom em admitir sentimentos... sempre achei que tais coisas me tornariam fraco... mas... aprendi que ser forte não é derrotar os fracos, e sim enfrentar os mais fortes.

(Quatre) Olha que a vida coloca muitos inimigos fortes na nossa vida...

(Trowa) Não apenas pessoas, mas outros tipos de obstáculos. E geralmente nós mesmos somos nossos maiores inimigos.

(Chang) Pra admitir o que eu sentia foi preciso muita coragem. E eu enrolei tanto tempo... perdi tanto tempo...

(Quatre) Mas vai compensar ficando ao lado de quem você gosta.

(Chang) Eu...

Nesse momento o celular do rapaz chinês tocou. Quando identificou o número no visor, Wufei corou muito, despertando a curiosidade de seus amigos.

(Duo) Hum... olha a cara dele! Quem será...

(Chang) Alo. Sim, tudo bem e você? Não... está tudo certo! Eu já marquei a viagem. Vou semana que vem, não se preocupe...

(Duo) AHHH!! É a major Sally!! TUDO BEM MAJOR?! ROUBANDO O CHANG DA GENTE?!

Quatre, Trowa e até mesmo Heero riram muito da cara do amigo.

(Chang) É... é o Maxwell. Está tudo bem com ele sim. Não se preocupe. Depois a gente se fala... eu te mando um e-mail.

(Duo) QUE ROMÂNTICO!!

(Chang) Grrrr! Se eu te pego, Maxwell!

Correu atrás de Duo, mas o americano era ágil feito ele só, e foi se refugiar atrás da cadeira de Quatre, que ainda segurava a bisnaga de cobertura.

(Duo) Socorro, Quatre! Ele vai me pegar!

(Quatre rindo) Chang, se você chegar mais perto vai ficar sujo...

Suspirando, o chinês passou a mãos pelos cabelos negros, extremamente lisos.

(Chang) Ok. Dessa vez você escapou do castigo, mas não vai fugir para sempre, Maxwell.

(Duo rindo) Uuuuu que medo!

(Chang sorrindo) A noite foi muito boa, rapazes... mas eu preciso ir.

(Quatre) Ah, é cedo.

(Chang) Não. Um amigo meu ficou de passar hoje a noite lá em casa pra pegar a minha moto e levar para uma concessionária.

(Duo surpreso) Você vai vender a moto?

(Chang) Vou sim. Sally diz que é perigoso e...

(Duo) HÁ, HÁ, HÁ, HÁ!! JÁ FOI DOMADO!!

(Chang) !!

(Duo) É o fim do mundo. Chang Wufei se rendendo as vontade de uma mulher... será que eu morri e fui pro céu?

(Chang) Maxwell, você está passando dos limites!

(Duo) Eu não resisto.

(Chang) Muito obrigado pelo jantar maravilhoso, Winner. A gente se fala depois. Até, Yui, Barton.

Os referidos balançaram a cabeça, despedindo-se do rapaz chinês. Duo aproveitou a deixa e resolveu que era hora de tirar o time de campo.

(Duo) Eu também já vou. Tenho uma caminhada pela frente.

(Quatre) Calma, eu peço pro Rashid levar você, Duo.

(Duo) Que nada. Rapidinho eu chego em casa.

(Quatre preocupado) Mas à noite é perigoso.

(Heero) Eu o acompanho.

(Duo) !!

(Quatre)...

(Trowa) Ótimo. Ficamos tranqüilos com isso.

O americano voltou os olhos violetas para Heero e assentiu.

(Duo) Er... muito obrigado, Quatre... estava tudo uma delicia. Até logo, Trowa.

E então, para surpresa de Duo, o loirinho segurou suas mãos, e fitou-o com extrema seriedade.

(Quatre) O erro não foi seu, Duo. Não permita que a ignorância de outras pessoas interfira em sua vida. O que passou, passou... tudo o que importa é o que virá.

(Duo) Loirinho, você é um amigão. Obrigado por tudo.

Abraçou o rapaz árabe, sentindo que poderia retirar boas energias de um amigo tão devotado.

(Heero) Até logo, Quatre... Trowa.

Deu as costas e afastou-se, tendo certeza de que o americano o seguiria, e foi o que aconteceu. Logo Duo estava caminhando ao seu lado, com as mãos nos bolsos e a sombra de um sorriso brincando na boca de lábios tentadores.

(Heero)...

Ambos caminhavam em silêncio, sem saber como iniciar a conversa que necessitavam ter. Apesar de que, no fundo, Duo nem queria ter essa troca de palavras. Já havia conversado tanto com Mither... e lhe parecera fácil esclarecer as coisas com Heero, mas... agora que estavam ali, sozinhos, não era nem um pouco fácil...

Heero também tinha pensamentos semelhantes. O japonês se recriminava, por estar enrolando tanto. Refletira durante horas... e na hora H... sua coragem se esvaia como água entre os dedos.

Duo suspirou de leve e deu uma olhada de canto de olho pro ex piloto do Wing. Heero parecia absorto em observar o caminho, e não dava a entender que começaria uma conversa entre eles.

Só então observou que estavam se aproximando do seu apartamento. Nossa, nem notara que estavam chegando! A companhia, mesmo que silenciosa de Heero, lhe era por demais agradável. Pelo jeito não teriam um diálogo esclarecedor...

(Duo pensando) Paciência... pelo menos poderemos trabalhar juntos, e quem sabe as coisas entre a gente se ajeitam naturalmente...

E completou em voz alta:

(Duo) É o que eu espero...

Mal pronunciou essas palavras, corou, recriminando-se por não conseguir se controlar. Voltou os olhos para Heero, que parara de andar, e o fitara de modo surpreso.

(Heero)...

(Duo) Ah, eu devia ter pensado isso... não dito em voz alta! He, he...

Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, sentindo-se totalmente sem jeito.

(Heero) !!

Aquele americano não tinha jeito mesmo! Mas o japonês adoraria saber no que Duo estava pensando, para terminar naquela frase tão suspeita: "_É o que eu espero_..."

(Duo) Meu apê fica ali... você quer entrar? Mas aviso que ta uma bagunnnnça...

O japonês prendeu os olhos cobalto em Duo. Dessa vez aquele mar azul não brilhava de fúria ou estagnada frieza... isso surpreendeu o americano.

(Heero) Lady Une se aproveitou de nossa fraqueza...

Duo arregalou os olhos. Pelo jeito não ia escapar da conversa? Mas pelo início que Heero usara... "fraqueza"... então o que sentiam era mesmo uma fraqueza, na opinião do soldado perfeito. Heero não mudara nada.

(Duo)...

Fechou os olhos, evitando assim olhar para o companheiro. Foi dominado por uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Nesses momentos queria ser tão bom quanto Heero, em matéria de camuflagem de emoções, mas não era! Desesperado, Duo fungou, sabendo-se perdido. Acabara entregando o jogo.

Preparou-se para continuar ouvindo as recriminações da pessoa que mais amava no mundo, e o pior era a consciência de que havia fraquejado na frente de Heero... o que ele pensaria?

Foi então que sentiu uma mão quente, tocando sua face e... fazendo carinho! Mais que surpreso, Duo abriu, ou melhor, arregalou os olhos. Seu cérebro não conseguiu processar a cena a sua frente: Heero estava acariciando sua face e... sorria!

(Duo)...

Mesmo que quisesse, o americano não se sentia capaz de juntar duas sílabas e formar uma palavra: sua confusão era absoluta.

(Heero) Não chora.

Foi o mesmo que dizer 'Pode chorar", pois a lágrimas se acumularam nos olhos violetas, embaçando a visão do americano, e escorrendo abundantemente pela face meio pálida.

(Duo) Hee... ro...

O japonês tirou a mão do rosto de Duo, e passou os braços pelo ombro do americano, puxando-o para um abraço apertado.

(Heero) Duo, Duo... o amor não é uma fraqueza, não é? Nossa fraqueza foi tentar fugir desse sentimento tão forte e não querer aceitá-lo.

(Duo) HEERO!

(Heero sorrindo) Amo você, baka.

O sangue de Duo recebeu uma verdadeira injeção de adrenalina, acelerando cada célula do corpo do americano. Seria sonho? Ou a realidade mais doce que Duo podia imaginar?

Para tirar as dúvidas, o ex-piloto do Deathscythe passou as mãos pela cintura de Heero e apertou com força. Pôde sentir o calor que o corpo de seu amor transmitia. Ficou tão feliz que era quase impossível transmitir em palavras.

(Duo) Eu também!! Eu...

O choro sufocou as palavras, mas Heero não precisava ouvi-las. Parecia que de toda aquela confusão, algo bom ia acontecer. O japonês sabia que ambos estavam em sintonia. Era a única explicação para que se entendessem tão bem, sem a necessidade de palavras.

A emoção de Duo era mais eloqüente que todas as frases do mundo. E refletia exatamente a sensação de felicidade que ocupara o coração de Heero, no momento em que tomara o americano nos braços. Era assim que deveriam ficar, pra sempre.

Abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a na curva do pescoço de Duo e acabou suspirando. O momento parecia perfeito, e Heero não queria destruir a magia com frases esclarecendo algo que os dois já sabiam ser evidentes.

Queria apenas ficar com aquela criatura maravilhosa entre os braços, teriam muito tempo trocar palavras depois...

Fim

Argh! Que fim horrível! Quase não consigo, e pra falar a verdade, eu não tinha intenção nenhuma de terminá-la... perdi toda a inspiração no fim da página 09 desse último capítulo... vergonhoso!!

Esse não era o fim que eu tinha imaginado, mas pelo menos é um fim! n.n"

Dedico essa fic a Evil e a minha irmã, porque se não fosse o incentivo de minha mestra, e as ameaças da minha irmã, eu não teria terminado, e provavelmente essa fic ia ficar no recanto mais obscuro do meu computador!!

Pensando bem esse 'final' ficou muito parecido com o de Wanted! Droga ¬¬ acho que estou perdendo o jeito com fics. Melhor dar um tempo... depois de terminar mais uma fic de Weiss (O julgamento das sete mortes) acho que vou dar uma respirada de fics... n.n" pra ver se minha criatividade volta! T.T


End file.
